


Seduciendo a Sesshomaru [Inucest]

by Ivette_Chicas_26



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivette_Chicas_26/pseuds/Ivette_Chicas_26
Summary: InuYasha se encuentra acorralado, el futuro está en sus manos y se niega a aceptarlo. Una especie de "bucles temporales" hace que todos acaben despertando en otra época (2019). Pero si él no quiere que eso vuelva a pasar tiene que poco a poco ir; seduciendo a Sesshomaru.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Prólogo.

Ha pasado una cosa bastante rara, acabando de derrotar a Naraku, todos caen en un profundo sueño, el cual dura muchos años, cuando todos despiertan, están en otra época. De todos los seres mágicos se alarman por el muy extraño acontecimiento, InuYasha, es el único que no se queja y que lo toma bastante bien. Pues, el es el único que sabe porque paso aquello.

InuYasha y sus amigos son constantemente contratados por las personas de aquella época que carecen de poderes para poder derrotar a los mounstruos y eliminarlos. A parte de ello, InuYasha comienza a actuar extraño, su manera de comportarse, y casi ya no quiere pasar tiempo con nadie. Suponen que es por el cambio drástico que dio la vida de todos. Sin embargo, va mucho más haya de eso.

Aquellos raros sucesos seguiran pasando si InuYasha no cumple su misión, irán de época en época hasta que lleguen al final de la existencia. Hasta que la humanidad y el mundo haya perecido sin darles a lugar de disfrutar su vida debido al miedo. Si InuYasha no quiere que esa clase de sucesos sigan pasando, tendrá que ir seduciendo a Sesshomaru.


	2. Quiero hacerte saber.

Una brisa fresca y placentera hizo que cerrara los ojos, su concentración fija en el pequeño lago que tenía frente a él. Los pétalos de los cerezos caían en una muy elegante y hermosa danza al suelo. Sonrió con auténtica ternura, después con ironía y finalmente, con burla hacia sí mismo. Abrió los ojos en el momento preciso, desenvainando la espada para poder cortar en dos aquel horrible mounstro.

—. Vaya, vaya, vaya, me advirtieron que tenía que tener cuidado con lo que hacía para que no vinieran a casarme, pero jamás pensé que el idiota que trataría de matarme sería el mismísimo InuYasha -. Hablo aquel ser repugnante para todos los ahí presentes. El mencionado sonrió con suficiencia, echandose al hombro al colmillo de acero.

—. El único idiota eres tú, si te advirtieron que alguien vendría, ¿Porque lo seguiste haciendo?. Es repugnante que comas a niños inocentes - . Contesto con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. El mounstro se rió con gracia.

—. Me alimento de la pureza y la inocencia de las personas y, ¿que mejor que los niños que son más inocentes y puros?-. el híbrido gruñó con rabia—. pero, me doy cuenta que no solo los niños son inocentes y puros, justo ahora estoy viendo la presa perfecta para vivir al menos un mes sin necesitar niños para alimentarme-. Aquel mounstro con forma de serpiente gigante y con patas delanteras miraba a los ojos al peliblanco. 

—. ¿De qué hablas? -. Pregunto Kagome, la serpiente carcajeó, era increíble que ella siendo sacerdotisa no se diera cuenta de que el alma de su amigo era la más pura e inocente que había visto en su vida, la inocencia desbordaba de aquel chico y también la pureza, algo como matar de raíz un problema para la gente era muy noble para el.

—. ¿Te dices llamar sacerdotisa? -. Hablo con tono de decepción. 

—. Mucho palablerío, ¡Te contaré esa lengua para que ya no hables más! -. InuYasha salto con colmillo de acero en lo alto, listo para cortarle la cabeza de un solo movimiento. Pero, en un acto reflejo, la serpiente le lanzó un golpe con su cola, haciendo que el ataque se viera frustrado y que InuYasha volará a lo lejos.

—. ¡Hiraikotsu! -. El bumerang salió volando alrededor de la serpiente, partiéndole en dos al regresar a las manos de Sango, quien sonrió orgullosa al saber que se había cargado a la serpiente, InuYasha regresaba corriendo. Se quedo viendo el entorno frente a él, había sido más fácil de lo que pensó.

—. Eso fue demasiado rápido, -. Comentó el híbrido, a espaldas de los demás, quiénes ser giraron a verle y, cuando Kagome iba ha hablar, escucharon el chapoteo del agua, InuYasha miró como el mounstro se levantaba nuevamente y una luz terminaba de pegar su cuerpo. 

—. Se necesita más que eso para matarme -. Con su cola, movió el agua del lago, haciendo que esta calleta sobre ellos, llevándoselos lejos como una ola. Inuyasha se levantó y corrio hacia el mounstro, desenvainando nuevamente a colmillo de acero.

—. ¡Viento cortante! -. La serpiente se deciso en pedacitos, Miroku corrio hacia el lago y tomo la cabeza, metiéndole su bastón en el centro de la cabeza, haciendo así que el mounstro no pudiera regenerarse –. Bien, hora de irnos, pero ahora manejara Kagome, no sé arriesgaran vidas con Miroku como conductor -. El híbrido puso los ojos en blanco al recordar que cuando venían, Miroku casi atropella a unos niños que iban corriendo por la calle, debido a que no se había dado cuenta que el semaforo estaba en rojo.

–. ¡No es para tanto!, Yo no tuve la culpa -. Se defendió el monge, Chipo corrio hacia el, tirandosele encima del hombro, para darle un coscorron en la cabeza –. ¡No me pegues! -. Lo tiró al suelo, Chipo hizo un puchero, señalandolo con un dedo acusador.

–. ¡Fue tu culpa por ir manoseando a Sango!, Había niños en el auto, ten más respeto, casi nos matas y matas a los niños -. Acusó el zorrito, ya no se dijo nada más y todos volvieron al auto. 

Las cosas estaban así, después de que derrotaran a Naraku, Kagome regreso días después de visita, para así decirles que iba a estar visitandolos solo los fines de semana, dónde aprendería todo sobre hierbas y curas con la anciana Kaede, para aprender a ser una sacerdotisa. Un día, una luz cegadora los envolvió a todos, incluyendo a la adolescente que estaba ahí un día sábado. 

Todos los seres "mágicos" quedaron congelados y con ellos sus allegados, sean o no humanos, por lo que cuando despertaron, estaban en otra época, todos regados en un gran piso de un templo, cuando salieron de aquel lugar, todos se desconcertaron, pues, había edificios y calles pavimentadas, comenzaron con ataques de histeria, despues de pasar de su espudor, Kagome explico a la "gente" que estaban en otra época y que aún así, está era una más avanzada que la de ella. 

Kagome les dió instrucciones a todos de como adaptarse, la "gente" se quejaba, y renegaba por todo, el único que nunca decía nada y se quedaba al margen era Inuyasha. El sabía lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, jamás dijo nada y trato de adaptarse, ya llevaban casi un año así, dónde la gente los buscaba cada que un mounstro atacaba y hacia que entrarán en pánico, pues eran los pocos que usaban sus poderes para el bien, pero no era muy frecuente, los mountruos eran inusuales pero la gente trataba de adaptarse a que ellos los de la época antigua hayan despertado de su profundo sueño.

Miroku y Sango estudiaban con Kagome en la secundaria, Lin y Chipo iban también a la escuela. Todos ellos se habían ido a vivir en una gran casa al lado de la de la familia de Kagome, Sesshomaru vivía con ellos, Lin y Jaken también, la anciana Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Chipo, Kagome e Inuyasha. Se habían adaptado. Al menos los demás, Inuyasha parecía no hacerlo y eso preocupaba a los demás, incluso Sesshomaru vestía acordé a ese tiempo.

Al llegar a su casa, Inuyasha salió disparado a su habitación, cuando iba de camino se encontró con Sesshomaru y Lin en el living de la casa, mientras que Jaken le decía a la niña que no entendía las matemáticas y no podía ayudarle. Los hermanos se vieron a los ojos por un largo rato, haga que el híbrido desvío la mirada a su mano con un sonrojo. 

–. Inuyasha, ¿Vienes con nosotros al mall? -. Pregunto Kagome destras de el.

–. No tengo tiempo para estupideces, Kagome, ve con Sango o Miroku, conmigo no cuentes -. Respondió tosco –. ¡Mierda! -. Chilló molesto y se levanto la manga de su atuendo, quitándose el brazalete de oro de la mano y tirandolo al suelo para pisotearlo, después levantarlo y tirarlo por la ventana. Camino hacia su cuarto bajo la atenta mirada de todos –. ¡¿Porque demonios no te vas de una vez?! -. Grito frustrado cerrando la puerta de golpe. 

–. ¿Que demonios tiene ese brazalete? -. Pregunto la sacerdotisa con eje de tristeza, siempre estaba encerrado y cuando salía solo era para comer e ir a las misiones –. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso Sesshomaru? -. Ella se acerco dónde estaban aquellos tres. 

–. No sé nada sobre eso, nunca había visto un brazalete como ese, es como si tuviese vida propia y creo que por esa cosa es que el idiota de mi hermano está así -. Respondió simple, claramente intrigaba ese tema, pero no podían preguntarle al híbrido, siempre se ponía histérico e insultaba a todos, por lo que no lograban sacarle nada. 

–. Tranquila Kagome, ya verás que se le pasará, nos tendrá que decir tarde o temprano lo que le pasa -. Le trato de animar Sango. 

(.......)

–. No haré nada de eso -. Hablo con enojo el híbrido mientras se cambiaba, una camiseta larga que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos con el nombre de "Tokio Hotel" en grande al centro de la camisa y el boxer era lo que lo acompañaba después de bañarse. 

–. Es tu deber como doncel e hijo de quien puso la maldición -. Le hablo el gatito con hartazgo, –. Inuyasha, tienes que hacerlo, seducir a Sesshomaru hasta que se enamore de ti, tienes que hacerlo cuanto antes, los saltos de época serán constantes a partir de ahora, sabes que no se pueden evitar por más de tres años -. El híbrido saco un arpa de su armario. El gatito sonrió para sus adentros y se acerco al peliblanco. 

–. ¿Y que hay de mi?, Yo no estoy enamorado de el, quiero ha Kagome -. Le dijo al gatito mientras se sentaba en el suelo –. Koichi, lo que hizo mi padre es cruel, incluso para mí, no puedo jugar con los sentimientos de alguien así -. Hablo tocando levemente el instrumento.

–. Es bueno, no malo, lo que tú padre quería era que Sesshomaru pudiera amar, el sabía que su madre le lavaría el cerebro -. Hablo el gatito, mientras se volvía a una forma humana, su cabello de color blanco acelestado, un lindo vestido pegado al cuerpo con una cinta blanca en su cintura. Llevaba su cabello con un moño que era sujetado por un lazo de color celeste –. Hora de tus clases de canto -. Canturreo el el Omega. 

– ¿Encerio esto es necesario, umn? -. Pregunto con fatiga, su maestro asintió, suspiro mientras que afinaba el instrumento, y comenzaba a tocar un compás lento y suave, cerro los ojos dejándose llevar, la verdad es que no eran necesarias aquellas clases, simplemente a Koichi le encantaba escuchar a Inuyasha tocar y cantar al ritmo tranquilizador del arpa. 

– Las luces son de diferentes colores, la vista es hermosa mientras vives en ese mundo lleno de amores -.comenzo el Omega, Inuyasha tocaba con tranquilidad, sus ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos esperando su turno para cantar –. Pero ese color pronto acabará, sumiendo a todos en una terrible oscuridad -. Un sonido sombrío comenzó a sonar, ambos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos. 

–. La ansiedad te acompañará por toda la eternidad, y al final, solo te quedaras -. Comenzó Inuyasha, Koichi sonrió y se levanto, comenzando a acariciarle la cabeza –. Tienes que aprender a valorar, amar y no despreciar, las cosas que más lastimas son las que te harán dudar, tienes que dejar de lastimar, porque si no la oscuridad te atrapará -. Inuyasha cantaba con ojos cerrados, tocando un todo triste la canción, aún así, Koichi sonreía y le acariciaba el cabello dulcemente –. Solo quiero hacerte saber que junto a mi no vas a caer, yo te ayudaré a no perecer -. Al otro lado de la puerta, todos escuchaban atónitos al peliblanco cantar, no podían describirlo, sonaba tan....tan....tan triste, como si quisiera que alguien lo escuchará, –. Aunque no me quieras seguir, aunque no quieras aprender, poco a poco tendre que seducirte....poco a poco te enseñare las luces colores, poco a poco te eneseñare este mundo lleno de amores....poco a poco te sacaré de la oscuridad en la que nos quieres enredar... -. Miroku, analizaba las palabras de la canción, cada letra, buscando un significado –. Yo solo quiero hacerte saber que junto a mi no vas a perecer, que junto a mi no habrá más oscuridad y que junto a mi verás las luces de colores, yo solo quiero hacerte saber, que poco a poco te seducire...-. El híbrido paro de cantar, al igual que dejar de tocar el arpa, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. 

Sollozo, y se cubrió la boca con las manos, sabiendo muy bien que todos estaban detrás de la puerta, podía olerlos y sentír su presencia. Odiaba el maldito hechizo que su maestro le había puesto, era un hechizo para hacerlo llorar, para que cuando tuviera las ganas de llorar no lo reprimiera y simplemente lo hiciera; que llorara, que sacará todo lo que había guardado desde que era un niño. 

–. ¿Inuyasha?¿Estás bien?¿Que estás haciendo? -. Pregunto quedito Kagome, tocando la puerta levemente. Sesshomaru, quien había escuchado aquello, se sentía desorientado; no era nadie para opinar, después de todo el no conoce muy bien el significado del amor, pero de la conclusión a la que tanto Miroku y Sesshomaru llegaron fue solo una; Inuyasha estaba perdidamente enamorado, pero no de Kagome y eso era lo que lo tenía así, era un hombre, la mencion de un el vez de un ella lo hacía ebidete. 

(.....)

Ive'chan: ¡Hola presiosos y zhukulemthos lectores zorrunos!, Aqui les traigo el primer cap de esta incestuosa historia 7u7. Cabe decirles que no se fien de mi, recuerden que está historia está ambientada en la época del 2019 uwu, por lo que no habrá mucho sobre las cosas de la antigüedad de Inuyasha en realidad, habrá un crossover, el cual aparecerá en el próximo capítulo uwu. Recuerden otra vez, están en el 2019, por lo que probaran cosas nuevas como; drogas, alcohol, antros, puterios, y todo lo malo que me identifica :D. 

Inu: estás loca ಠ﹏ಠ, ¿Qué sentido tiene la historia entonces? *Se sienta a comer palomitas* 

Ive'chan: será todo mezclado uvu, las cosas de la época antigua, mientras que viven en el 2019 e Inuyasha es doncel uwu. Weno, hasta ahí lo dejo uwu, y recuerden ¡Estoy loca!¡Hahahahahaha!, Así que no se fien, puede que esté cap saliera meloso y sentimental, pero la acción vendrá después >:3 *le roba palomitas al perro*

Inu: ¡Fuera bichita piojosa! *Con una patada la tira del sillón* y weno, adiós, nos vemos en el próximo gameplay, okno, los queremos, besos y abrazos y nos vemos en un mes xD. 

Sin más que decir. 

Ive'chan se va Bv.


	3. Love is a bitsh

-. ¿Koga? -. Pregunto un somnoliento Inuyasha en la puerta que daba al living, no se había cambiado y una de las mangas de la camisa caía dejando su hombro al descubierto, su cabello desordenado y suelto, mientras se tallaba un ojo, lo hacían ver eróticamente adorable.

-. Hola, orejitas -. Respondió el hombre lobo, le sonrió con ternura al igual que Inuyasha, los demás...,bueno, los demás no sabían a qué se debía la actitud de confianza de ambos jóvenes, aparte de eso ¿de dónde Inuyasha había sacado esa camisa extremadamente grande?. El peliblanco camino asia el varón sentado en su silla.

-. Bien, ahora, quítate -. Ordenó, los demás siguieron con lo que hacían, poniendo la mesa, mientras Kagome y Kaede traían la comida a la mesa. 

-. No, ya me senté y no me pienso levantar, ahora, puedes ir a mi asiento si quieres -. el híbrido frunció el seño al saber lo que intentaba; no le daría gusto, Koga se sentaba justo al lado de donde estaba sseshomaru. Así que, sin tomarle importancia, sabiendo que muy pronto revelaría a sus amigos su pequeño secreto, se sentó en las piernas de Koga, quien se rió al saber que no iba a cambiar de opinión y le pasó la mano por la cintura, apretándolo más contra su cuerpo.

Inuyasha se acomodo mejor y todos, en absolución, los miraban con la boca abierta (Menos Sesshomaru, claro). Inuyasha solo se encogió de hombros y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amigo; Koga era el único que sabía de su condición, pues, el muy pendejo lo había amenazado cuando lo descubrió, pero todo salio mal y terminaron siendo muy buenos amigos.

-. Ustedes se van todos los días, Kagome, Sango y Miroku van a la secundaria, Chipo y Lin van ala escuela, Sesshomaru y Jaken van a trabajar, la vieja Kaede se va al templó a rezar, Kirara se va al bosque a quien sabe que y yo me quedo solo en casa, Koga va hasta en la tarde a ver su manada, entonces hicimos una tregua, yo juego videojuegos con el toda la mañana y el me va a comprar mis camisetas y demás cosas que uso. Y bueno, convivimos demasiado que nos tenemos una gran confianza, si querían respuesta ahí esta -. Respondió simple.

–. ¿Porque nunca nos quieres contar nada, inuyasha? -. Pregunto Kagome con semblante triste, sin embargo, este pareció meditar la respuesta mientras con sus manos rodeaba el cuello de Koga, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueandose con una sonrisa torcida en sus finos labios 

–. Porque, hay cosas qué es mejor dejar así, Kagome, la presión a una persona no es buena, haces que se sienta a la defensiva y que no quiera decir nada, además de ello, ¿como quieres que alguien confíe en ti, si solo lo estas presionando?. Deben tener un poco de conciencia, no saben si quiera que la persona misma ha asimilado su situación del todo y estas en constante presión contra ella. Solo la estreses mas, así me siento, me presionan mucho para que les cuente y eso solo ha prolongado que les diga la verdad, ahora comencé, si dejan de presionarme me harán que les cuente la verdad poco a poco -. Y, silencio, todos se le quedaron viendo mientras el se estiraba en los brazos de Koga y este solo sonreía sin darle importancia.

–. Bien, entonces, ¿debemos dejar que tu confianza en nosotros vuelva para saber lo que te pasa? -. Pregunto Sango con precaución, el asintio, y todos guardaron silencio. Inuyasha parecía tranquilo. Los demás solo se hacían los locos y terminaban de poner la mesa.

Inuyasha le extendió la mano a Koga, quien deposito su celular ahí, el híbrido comenzó a revisarlo como si fuera el suyo, mientras que los demás solo veían comiendo como el peliblanco comenzó a teclear, mensajeando, ¿que fue lo que hicieron para que la confianza se haya ido?¿desde cuando Inuyasha y Koga eran tan cercanos?¿como era posible que el híbrido actuará tan natural al hacer las cosas que hacia, cuando su opinion al respecto alguna vez fue de estupidez? .

–. Koga -. Llamo frunciendo la nariz. 

–. ¿Mn? -. Tenia la boca llena y no podía hablar 

–. Sasuke necesita nuestra ayuda -. Murmuró llamando la atención de todos, el varón trago lo mas rápido que pudo.

–. ¿Para....? .

–. City The sex, esta siendo atacada, oh mira, esta llamando -. Los demás abrieron los ojos en grande al escuchar aquel nombre (excepto los niños inocentes). 

–. ¡par de bastardos!¿donde demonios están? ¡Si están follando en un maldito Callejón los voy a....!

–. ¡Por la mierda Sasuke!¿no tienes otra cosa en la que pensar que no sea solo sexo?, joder, recuerda que estamos a mitad de mes, grandísimo pendejo, ¡no te rías Koga! -. Inuyasha estaba rojo de vergüenza y Koga se reia a carcajadas. Los demás, los demás bueno, estaban petrificados.

–. Orejitas, se me había olvidado, 

–. Pues, que no se te vuelva a olvidar, no quiero que pase lo de la última vez, y mas respeto, al menos por ahorita, estoy con mi 'familia'. Hay niños aquí. 

–. Bueno, ya no te preocupes, All y Ed se están encargado. ¿estas con tu familia?¿eso quiere decir que no tengo que hablar de mas?.

–. Así es, bien, si eso era todo, adiós 

–. ¡Espera!. Los chicos quieren hablar contigo....oigan chicos, ya le dije

–. Orejitas -. Se escucho del otro lado.

–. Hola Ed. ¿Paso algo? -. Pregunto tranquilo. 

–. Queríamos saber si mañana pueden Koga y tu venir con nosotros al mall. Queremos hacerte el cambio de imagen, ¿nos acompañas? 

–. Chicos, yo estoy ocupado las tardes -. Hablo Koga, se escucho un alboroto al otro lado de la línea, Inuyasha paso su vista por los demás ahí presentes, quienes disimulados los miraban de reojo.

–. Porfavor, Koga, yo nunca te pido nada, has un esfuerzo ¿si?.

–. Eres un aprovechado All, ¿lo sabes?, esta bien, yo voy -. Se escucho un grito de emoción al otro lado, Kagome miro fijamente a Inuyasha, seria el colmo si les decía que si a aquellos que ella no conocía y que Inuyasha si, cuando ella le pregunto le dijo que no tenia tiempo para estupideces. 

–. Esta bien, yo también voy, pero si creo que están exagerando, me vengo de volon para la casa -. Y esa fue la gota de revalso el baso, se paro bruscamente y agarro su plato para entrar a la cocina hecha una furia, Sango la siguió sabiendo que su amiga no estaba bien con esa situación. 

–. Bien, nos vemos mañana 

–. ¡Adiós orejitas!¡Adiós lobito!¡Se les quiere!.-. 

Un gran coro lleno de burla se escuchó antes de que el híbrido colgara con los ojos en blanco –. Dan miedo cuando hacen eso -. Murmuró.

–. Inuyasha, vamos -. Hablo Koga, al ver que su amigo no entendía, suspiro –. Vamos a jugar a tu habitación 

–. Llévame -. Respondió simple, Koga paso una de sus manos por debajo de las rodillas de Inuyasha y se levanto con el en brazos, el doncel se agarro fuertemente del cuello para hacer la cabeza hacia atrás y que su cabello fuera rozando el suelo –. Love is a bitsh, Koga -. Murmuró viendo a Sesshomaru de cabeza.

–. Love is a bitsh, Inuyasha


	4. Revelado.

Inuyasha enredo sus dedos en el cabello suelto de Koga, mientras el otro le besaba tiernamente los labios. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y abrió la boca levemente, la lengua del moreno paso escurridiza entre sus finos labios, comenzó un beso lento y húmedo a la vez. Sus leguas se enrollaban y movían con maestría, las manos de Koga exploraban cada parte de su piel. Sacando leves suspiros cuando estimulada sus muslos. Con una protesta separaron sus labios para coger aire. Habrío los ojos y Koga lo miraba con duda.

-. ¿Estas seguro? -. Le pregunto acariciando su mejilla con cuidado, cerro los ojos ante el dulce tacto, era verdaderamente irónico. Después de casi matarse el uno al otro peleando y queriendo alejar al otro mutuamente para estar con Kagome, ahora ambos estaban en una cama a punto de hacer el amor. Tenia miedo, para que negar lo obvio, antes ni siquiera sabia que algo así se podía dar entre dos hombres, no sabia que era exactamente lo que debía hacer para lograr aquel acto. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza por los nervios. El miedo de hacer algo mal le consumía, sabia que quien debería estar en el lugar de Koga era Sesshomaru, sin embargo, el no quería. Se había dado cuenta de algo peligroso y malo para todos; comenzaba a sentir cosas por Koga. 

-. Quiero hacerlo, Sesshomaru se quedara con mi vida, con mis hijos para siempre, no quiero que también se quede con esto, es por eso que, ¡quiero que me folles tan duro como puedas!. Ahora estoy en mi ciclo de celo, y esta es la única vez que Koichi me deja hacer lo que yo quiero con mi cuerpo, no lo desperdicies -. Koga no nesecito mas que eso para volver a besarlo. Sabían que estaba mal. Todo aquello, pero, aunque tuviese miedo, el quería hacerlo, su vida había sido controlada todo el tiempo, las desiciones que tomo a lo largo de los años no eran las que el quería, siempre fueron las que estuvo obligado a tomar. La gente y las demás criaturas se habían aprovechado de su condición como híbrido para hacerle la vida imposible y chantagearlo. 

Sabia cual era su misión, que era lo que debía hacer y aun no estaba preparado, era dificil. Todo era tan jodidamente difícil; su infancia había sido llena de rechazo y discriminación, lo habían marginado y tratado como algo asqueroso, como el producto de algo abominable que debía ser destruido, las cosas que había tenido que soportar, el dolor, las humillaciones, la soledad y no tener a nadie en quien confiar. La primera vez que se enamoró, todo le salio mal, la mujer que amaba fue engañada al igual que el. Vivieron con ese conflicto, Kikyo lo odio pensando que el la había traicionado y el había pensado que ella estaba loca al pensar tal cosa.

Kagome era sin duda una gran persona, sin embargo, ella jamás lo entendió, aunque ella se esforzara, aunque ella lo quisiera, jamás había sido suficiente, jamás había hecho el suficiente esfuerzo y, eso era lo que le molestaba y le hería, sus amigos nunca hicieron el maldito esfuerzo por entenderlo mejor, siempre lo trataban mal, nunca trataban de descifrar su temperamento y siempre lo criticaban, no confiaban en su instinto. ¿Porque el iba a tenerles confianza entonces?.

Después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar con lo de Naraku, el dolor y el esfuerzo, apareció aquel omega diciéndole que su padre le había dejado una misión. Le pregunto por sus ciclos de celo, lo que hacia cuando llegaban y que si no se le había de lo mas extraño aquellas cosas que su cuerpo sentía y las habilidades que poseía. Toda esa explicación fue reducida a una sola palabra; doncel. Tenia una misión, una que su padre le había dejado antes de morir al saber que era un doncel; hacer que Sesshomaru sintiera amor, que demostrara que podía sentir esa emoción. Así, si Sesshomaru le amaba, la marginación a su especie se iría, el era un híbrido y tenia sentido. Pero para que el aceptara a hacer aquello, uso un chantaje, un chantaje del cual no podía zafarse.

Si no lo haces, las épocas irán pasando, una y otra vez cambiarán y cambiaran de época, hasta llegar al fin de la existencia. Hasta llegar al fin de los tiempos donde ya no habrá un mundo en el cual vivir. Y, no solo eso, si no lo hacia en estos tres años; el moriría. Moriría de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa posible. En definitiva, no quería eso.

-. Creo que es mejor que dejemos esto, Inuyasha, estas muy pensativo. No quiero obligarte ha hacer algo que no quieres -. Y Koga, el a pesar de todo ahora le entendía, le consolaba y le quería, había hecho todo lo posible por hacerlo sentir bien, gracias a el había conocido a grandes personas como las eran los de City the sex. 

-. Quiero hacerlo -. Susurro -. Estoy mojado -. Murmuró con vergüenza. Koga le beso la nariz con ternura para bajar lentamente a sus labios, oh, eso le encantaba. Sus manos bajaron traviesas hacia la espalda del moreno, comenzando a arañarla al sentir como sus cuerpos se frotaban y la temperatura de su cuerpo seguía subiendo, gimió al sentir el roce de los dedos de su 'amigo' en sus sensibles pezones. Separo mas las piernas y se dejo hacer. Koga estaba conciente que no sabia nada de aquello. Koichi no le dijo que tenia que hacer o como tenia que reaccionar. Simplemente se dejo llevar. Dejo que su cuerpo reaccionara de la forma mas erótica posible para los ojos de Koga.

Sus cuerpos se unieron en uno solo. Sabia lo que Koga sentía, quería regalarle eso, quería estar con el para siempre. Pero no podía y eso dolía, todo aquello dolía, sin embargo, aquello que hacían era lo mas lindo que Inuyasha pudo experimentar, la sensación de saber que era querido por alguien, que no solo lo veían como un ser horrible. La sensación de placer que le hizo sentir llenado y las lindas palabras de cariño que Koga le había dicho. Aun no estaba listo para enfrentarse a lo de Sesshomaru, pero era algo que tenia que hacer inevitablemente. 

Koga se despertó con algo de desorientación. Un bulto de cabello blanco estaba sobre su pecho y lo aparto para poder ver la linda cara de Inuyasha dormido. Lo quitó de encima con sigilo y se levanto para ponerse pantalones y buscar el taro que Koichi le había dicho que hiciera para Inuyasha en un té. ¿Que pasaba si no se lo daba?. Oh si, quedaba embarazado. 

Y eso sería matar a Inuyasha. Arriesgar a todos. Y que Koichi le cortara los huevos. Nop. No le convenía desobedecer una orden directa del gatito. Miro su espalda en el espejo que había en el cuarto, sonrió al ver los sensuales arañazos ahí, decidió no ponerse camisa. Se fue a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, todo se volvería complicado a partir de ahora, tendría que renunciar al amor que había desarrollado por Inuyasha ¡Maldito gato de mierda!, por su culpa ellos no podían estar juntos, aunque, en primer lugar no habria podido acercarse a Inuyasha y gracias a aquel secreto el pudo estar a su lado.

Comenzó a hacer el desayuno para todos perdido en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que el híbrido qué llenaba sus pensamientos estaba sentado en la cocina. 

-. ¿Que haces? -. Pregunto al ver como Koga fruncía el ceño.

-. ¿No estabas dormido? -. Pregunto el otro a la defenciba, al ver la ceja arqueada de Inuyasha suspiro -. Hago tu te anticonceptivo -. Vio el destello de desilusión en los ojos de su lindo amigo.

-. ¿Te molestaría si quedo embarazado de ti?¿te arrenpentirias de haberte acostado con migo? -. Le pregunto, puso los ojos en blanco y bajo la llama de la estufa para caminar hacia el e hincarse entre sus muslos para verlo a los ojos. 

-. Aveces, me pregunto si eres estúpido o te haces, orejitas. Sabes mejor que nadie que yo no me arrepentíria de eso, te quiero, se que probablemente estes muy confundido, estas obligado a hacer algo que no quieres, pero si de mi dependiera, te llevaría lejos conmigo para estar juntos. Te quiero orejitas, jamás me arrepentiria de algo tan lindo como eso y, aunque ambos sabemos que nada mas puede pasar, siempre estaré contigo -. Inuyasha sollozo y Koga unió sus labios en un beso que no duro mucho.

-. No quiero hacerlo, ¿porque siempre me tienen que decir que hacer?. Ya no se que hacer, ya no se que hacer -. Koga volvió a besarle, solo pequeños roces. Un carraspeo hizo que ambos se separaran, Koga volteo a ver la puerta de la cocina; todos estaban ahí.

-. ¿Que tanto...?

-. Desde "¿te arrenpentirias de haberte acostado con migo?" -. Respondió una enojada Kagome, Inuyasha se tapo la boca con las manos y Koga le dio un beso en la frente, se aparto e Inuyasha se levanto.

-. Voy a la terraza -. Susurro con voz lastimera para salir corriendo de ahí.

-. Solo falta hacer los plátanos de Chipo y Lin, llevaré esto a Inuyasha y ni se atrevan a tomar lo que queda de este te -. Hablo mientras llevaba en te, al llegar a la puerta, Sesshomaru le agarro el brazo con brusquedad.

-. ¿Que demonios tratan de hacer, Koga?¿Que demonios le pasa a Inuyasha? -. Sesshomaru le miro con el ceño fruncido, mientras que los demás lo miraban sorprendidos.

-. Eres un completo Idiota, ¿sabes?, deberías de preguntárselo a el, no puedo creer que algo tan puro e inocente este a tu merced, que este para ti y no lo valores, solo te dire una cosa, conmigo no te metas, si quieres saber que le pasa de verdad, pregúntaselo a el -. Se soltó con algo de brusquedad de su agarre, para salir a paso rápido de ahí. 

Mientras estaba en el mall, sus amigos lo animaron e hicieron que se relajara, que se sintiera bien y se olvidara del asunto de la mañana, Koga había estado con el sin separarse y habían tenido otro que otro encuentro para 'levantarse los animos'. Le daba risa, había discutido varias veces con Sasuke y Óbito porque querían que se pusiera un vestido. 

Al final, el resultado que obtuvo de su cambio de imagen no le desagradaba, le encanto, Koga supo muy bien que hacer con las camisas con los nombres de sus bandas favoritas; las usaría para dormir. Koichi estaba enojado con el, pero poco le importaba, había hecho por primera vez algo decidido por si mismo y no se arrepentia.   
Respiro hondo, y abrió la puerta. Entro en silencio con las bolsas en las manos y Koichi pisandole los talones, al llegar al comedor, las miradas se pasaron en el. Koichi le tomo de la mano para darle fuerza.

-. El es Koichi, un omega que fue enviado por los dioses a mi, hace un año, antes que la época se saltara, el apareció para decirme que mi padre me había dejado como responsable de cumplir una misión que detendría los saltos en el tiempo. Si no cumplo con mi obligación, los bucles seguirán apareciendo hasta llevarnos a todos al final de la existencia, la misión puede ser completada solo por mi, con mis habilidades especiales como doncel. He actuado así con ustedes porque me costaba asimilar todo, ¿saben como se siente que todo lo que creías ser era totalmente falso?¿que un día pienses que puedes ser feliz con una chica y de repente te digan que solo puedes estar con un hombre?. ¿Cual fue mi reacción?¡De puta madre, ahora tengo un problema mas!. Y con ustedes presionándome, criticandome y haciendo ningún esfuerzo por hacerme sentir bien ¿querían que les contara todo?. Es difícil, y mucho, solo espero que ahora que saben la verdad puedan analizar todo; soy un doncel, "los donceles son los hijos de los ángeles caídos". Solo yo tengo las habilidades necesarias para cambiar los saltos de época y lo único que necesitó es su apoyo y comprensión, ¿podrían siquiera darme eso?.


	5. No me importa.

–. ¿Porque nos ocultaste algo tan importante?, ¡maldición Inuyasha! Tenías que ser sensato por los dioses, ¿Y si te pasaba algo y no sabíamos que? -. Koichi se enojo en sobremanera al escuchar aquello, soltó la mano de Inuyasha que no hizo nada para defender a Kagome de un posible ataque del gatito enojado que caminaba hacia la mesa.

–. Mira, niña inmadura que se cree el maldito centro del universo, sera mejor que te vayas poniendo en tu lugar y que estes clara, no eres una divinidad como para estarté contando todo lo que sucede. Y me importa una grandísima mierda lo que tu pienses, la que debe ser sensata eres tu, ¿que no escuchaste, sorda?. No confiaba en ustedes como para decirles que la vida de todos esta en sus manos, -. Inuyasha simplemente se miro sus uñas que chistosamente estaban cortas (otro conjuro de su madre postiza). 

–. ¡Hay estoy harta!¡No me importas tu o tus malditas razones para no decirnos nada!¡confías mas en unas personas que ni siquiera han pasado por todo lo que nosotros antes que en tus amigos!¡no me importas!¡no me importa! -. Grito con histeria subiendo las escaleras para ir al segundo piso, la tranquilidad que Inuyasha había sentido se fue a la mierda y no pudo evitar sollozar, llamando la atención de todos y la preocupación de Koichi.

–. Inuyasha -. Murmuró sango preocupada, Inuyasha, jamás lloraba y verlo así era extraño. El híbrido se dejo caer al suelo, y siguió sollozado, la pequeña Lin corrió para abrazarlo.

–. Oye, no llores, siempre dices que no debemos llorar y ser fuertes, no puedes llorar -. Eso hizo que los hipidos cesaran levemente, Koichi se convirtió en gato para la sorpresa de los demás e hizo que Lin se apartara para lamerle la punta de la nariz a Inuyasha, que instantáneamente dejo de llorar.

–. Lo siento, cariño -. Le susurro al híbrido, que se quedo en silencio y con la mirada perdida. Sesshomaru se levanto y camino hacia ellos sentándote frente a Inuyasha.

–. ¿Porque no me habías dicho eso sobre nuestro padre?, no es un reproche o reclamo, pero saber bien que cosas así no se ocultan, especialmente a nosotros los yokai -. Le dijo con su típico semblante serio, Inuyasha lo miro a los ojos, ¿como era posible que su padre le dejara tal responsabilidad como hacer que su hermano idiota sintiera amor, y mas hacia el?.

–. No es nada fácil, sabes que en la época que estábamos prácticamente nos cazaban por nuestras habilidades, los hombres machistas decían que éramos inferiores aunque éramos hijos de ángeles, que el momento en el que estos calleron significaba que éramos una abominación, que no merecíamos los poderes que poseíamos, soy un híbrido y fui toda mi vida perseguido por ello, ¿y después también por ser doncel?. Aparte lo que mi padre dijo que tenia que hacer..... -. Hablo claro, los demás entendieron, sin embargo, Sesshomaru quería respuestas de lo que su padre había dicho.

–. Bien, eso resuelve el conflicto del secreto y la desconfianza, sin embargo, sea lo que sea que tengas que hacer, dimelo -. Le pidió pacientemente, cerro los ojos unos instantes esperando tálvez un grito por parte de su hermanito, mas este nunca llego.

–. No puedo hacer eso, las cosas son mas complejas de lo que crees, Sesshomaru, esto no es fácil, incluso para mi, esto es incluso peor que enfrentar a Naraku de nuevo, no puedo decir nada -. Sesshomaru lo vio con ojos entrecerrados, sin embargo, la acción de Inuyasha sorprendió a todos, se acerco mas a su hermano mayor, para dejarle un casto beso en la punta de la nariz –. Las cosas son mas complejas de lo que crees -. Le susurro, y se aparto para tomar la mano de su madre postiza que ahora volvía a ser 'humano'.

Las cosas en aquélla casa iban por la mierda, Kagome evitada a Inuyasha y aunque este parecía indiferente ante aquello, había hecho un descubrimiento; podía ver el futuro. Era algo extraño de hecho, pero era una habilidad claramente solo de donceles, Koichi le ayudaba con lo que podía, sin embargo; era algo tortuoso. Su pecho se oprimía y rápidamente tenía que buscar flores, la primera vez que vio algo pensó que era un simple sueño, resultó todo lo contrario.

Lin se había caído de un árbol y se quebró la mano, la pobre niña tenia un yeso en el brazo izquierdo. Se le hacia raro, porque estaban al aire libre cuando sintió aquella opresión y los pétalos de unas flores se arrancaron solos, haciendo un circulo de pétalos rosados enfrente de el donde pudo ver la caída. Pensó que estaba loco, pero eso fue algo que ciertamente le produjo un repentino escalofrío.

Había comentado eso con Sasuke, Itachi, Óbito, Ed, y Neji. Ellos eran sus únicos amigos donceles y, sabia perfectamente que sus habilidades habían sido selladas, ante ello los donceles también eran difíciles de encontrar en esa época, pues muchos morían por esa causa de enfermedades, estas eran provocadas por la abstinencia de sus poderes, al momento que un doncel nacía una bebida especial era dada y hace que sus habilidades como tal sean fuertemente selladas en su interior y no pueda ser 'una amenaza'. El lo consideraba una fortuna pues los dejaban vivir; en su época fue diferente, los creían inferiores, aunque aun pensaban eso, por ello al tener esa hermosa habilidad de dar vida los rebajaba y los hacia débiles. 

Puajg, desagradables hombres machistas, no entienden el riesgo que corre todo por eso, sin embargo, necesitaba saber mas sobre sus orígenes, había una biblioteca que tiene registrado todo lo que un doncel puede hacer, curas, labores en el parto, provocar fertilización, ver el futuro que era inevitable, el estudio de plantas exóticas que les servían a ellos de cura especial cuando enfermaban y los anticonceptivos naturales. 

Sin duda tenia que hacer mucho. La idea de tener en sus manos tales responsabilidades le abrumaba y se sentía incomodo ante la situación actual en su casa, todo seguía bien con Koga, eran los amigos de siempre y este siempre le trataba de cambiar el animo de gruñón malahumurado que tenia de regreso. El conjuro de su madre postiza le había sido revocado, también el mismo le había quitado el cojudo del collar que Kagome aprovechaba para hacer que callera al suelo. Algo muy conveniente, no podía lastimar su vientre; esa zona era extremadamente delicada.

No podría tener hijos si se lastimaba y todo seria una completa mierda si quedaba estéril. Su trabajo era seducir, enamorar, acostarse con el y tener un hijo. El cual debía ser presentado ante la tumba de su padre, tenían que ir con Sesshomaru, su hermano mayor le tocaría el vientre mientas que su otra mano tocaba la armadura de su padre y el pondría su mano sobre la de Sesshomaru. Era algo raro, pero era lo que Koichi le había dicho que tenían que hacer una vez todo hubiese salido bien.

Sin darse cuenta se había puesto a divagar sobre la mierda de vida que le había tocado, sentía que era muy machista el concepto de los hombres hacia los donceles, sin embargo, aun sentía que lo querían hacer pasar por una puta sumisa que esperaba las ordenes de su hombre. Le enojada, porque incluso Koichi había intentado que el fuera sumiso y por ello se encerraba, aquel gato insoportable le había puesto una infinidad de conjuros para que expusieran sus dudas e incertidumbres. Ahora habían sido revocados al ver el daño que había hecho a su orgullo y podía ser el mismo de antes; tajante, orgulloso y brusco. 

"Así no actúa un doncel". Sus amigos actuaban incluso peor que el, se drogaban, fumaban y, en algunos casos se acostaban con cualquiera. A esepción de sasuke y sus hermanos, el se había drogado y emborrachado varias veces y Koichi quería asesinarlo y siempre le fastidiaba la resaca con sus estúpidos gritos. Había cambiado mucho de sus costumbres, sus "familiares" se sorprendieran ante todas sus nuevas costumbres y habilidades, que eran muchas en realidad, ser el descendiente de los ángeles caídos era una total tortura y aparte el trabajo que tenia que hacer con Sesshomaru.

Bah, todo era una mierda.

–. Te notas distraído -. Se sobresalto en su lugar al escuchar la voz de su hermano, Sesshomaru fue el único que se acercaba a el sin cuestionarle algo sobre sus habilidades. Sabia que aquel interés era por el interés de aquella responsabilidad que Inu no Taisho le había dejado. La relación con su hermano siempre fue difícil, sabia que el odiaba a los humanos aunque ahora se estuviera acostumbrando a ellos, también sabia que aborrecía a los de su especie, no sabia como iba hacer que se enamorara de el. 

–. ¿Te importa acaso lo que me pase? -. Le preguntó tajante, el otro ni se inmuto, no sabia verdaderamente como actuar, Sesshomaru seguía sin entender la actitud a la defensiva de su hermano menor, estaba haciendo lo que podía para adaptarse, alguien como el no debía tener esas consideraciones con los estúpidos humanos y menos con el idiota de su hermanito.

–. ¿Que demonios piensas de la vida Inuyasha?, todos están preocupados por saber que es lo que debes hacer para salvarlos y te muestras como el idiota inmaduro que eres cuando deberías de tomar tus rresponsabilidades -. Se sorprendió al escuchar a Sesshomaru no solo hablar con monosílabos, había cambiado bastante y era bueno que se acostumbrara al cambio, sin embargo le incomodaba, era inevitable, jamás había hablado con Sesshomaru y cuando se veían antes solo querían matarse, ¿como debería hacer para relacionarse con ese imbécil?.

–. ¡No sabes todo el esfuerzo que hago por asimilarlo! ¿crees que de verdad se siente bien tanta presión?. Me cae de la mierda, aparte de soportar a los idiotas que creen que puedo ser su puta sumisa, soy un doncel que antes pensaba que era un hombre y después me dicen que mi única función debería ser la de una perra que debe dejar que le jodan por el culo, ¿me crees con cara de soportar la pesada actitud de todos en esa casa? -. Señaló hacia atrás –. Aparte de soportar a los del puticlub de Sasuke, no me jodas -. Sesshomaru lo miro con detenimiento –. ¿Que?

–. Me soy cuenta que por muy doncel que seas, no dejaras de ser la lacra parlante de siempre y, eso me gusta -. Desconcierto, esa era la palabra, su hermano le estaba diciendo que le gustaba su actitud. ¿Esa era buena señal?. Su cara se puso roja y vio algo demasiado raro en los ojos de Sesshomaru al observarlo, la frialdad de sus ojos y el desprecio no estaba, sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre y llevo su mano hacia ahí –. ¿Estas bien? -. No, no lo estaba, su corazón lato con fuerza y no sabia la razón.

–. ¿Enserio te importa como este?¿No se supone que me odiabas?


	6. Adiós, Koga.

–. ¿Porque crees que sigo pensando eso? -. Inuyasha se acerco gateando hacia el, quedando sus rostros a escasos sentimetros, le habían dicho que hiciera eso; acercarse de manera provocadora y, que su rostro se viera seguro de lo que hacia. Sesshomaru no se movió, simplemente contemplo lo jodidamente sexy que le pareció ver a Inuyasha moverse de aquella manera, parecía no darse cuenta. Pero noto un tipo se sonrisa juguetona en sus finos labios. Le dieron ganas de morderlos. Espera. ¿Porque el pensó eso?.

–. ¿Se supone que debo olvidar simplemente todas las veces que trataste de matarme?¿las veces que dijiste que era débil y que estuviste jodiendome la vida casi siempre?¿crees que después de todo eso voy a pensar que tu puedes llegar a sentir afecto hacia mi? -. Casi no presto atención a las preguntas, la imagen de Inuyasha acercándose hacia el se repetía en su cabeza, la manera en que movía sus hombros y los ojos que desvordaban inocencia.

–. Pretendo que lo olvides, ya no estamos en esa época -. Respondió claro, podía sentir la respiración de su hermanito chocarle los labios, vio como Inuyasha los estiraba en un moin de enojo.

–. ¡Eres un idiota, Sesshomaru! -. Le dijo apartándote de manera brusca y sentandose en el suelo. Se cruzo se brazos, ¿que creía ese idiota?¿que de verdad todo aquello era fácil de olvidar?¿en que pensaba al viejo ese?¿como era posible que creyera que el y Sesshomaru podrían amarse sabiendo el odio que su hijo mayor les tenia a los híbridos?.

Sintió una fuerte punzada en su vientre, lo agarro con fuerza y se inclino hacia delante, abrió la boca buscando aire y soltó un gemido de dolor. Mierda, las consecuencias de atrasar su labor le pasaban factura. 

–. Inuyasha -. Sintió la mano de su hermano rodarle la cintura –. ¿Estas bien?¿que sucede? -. No respondió, la voz no le salía y comenzó a ver borroso, sintió como era elevado y poco a poco todo se tornaba negro y caía en la inconsciencia. Sesshomaru lo sostuvo fuertemente contra su cuerpo y pudo ver como su hermanito caía en la inconsciencia y corrió adentro de la casa con el en brazos gritando ordenes a Kagome para que atendiera.

(......)

–. ¿Que paso?¿Donde esta Inuyasha? -. Koga entro intranquilo a la casa, Kaede estaba con Inuyasha y Koichi salía de la habitación, frunció el ceño al ver a Koga y camino hacia el para darle un tremendo golpe que sorprendió a todos, el lobo callo al suelo y se sostuvo la mandíbula.

–. ¡Por tu culpa esta pasando esto!¡Si el muere sera por tu culpa!¡todo lo que el tenia que hacer se fue a la mierda cuando apareciste y dejaste que el se enamorara de ti!¡lo sabias desde un principio!¡sabias que Inuyasha puede morir si no cumple con su labor y todos se irán a la mismisa mierda!¡ambos moriremos y sera tu culpa!¡tu culpa porque te entrometiste! -. Koichi le grito todo aquello colérico y Koga bajo la cabeza con sumisión, tenía razón, claro que el gato la tenia, el había hecho que prolongará el tiempo y que Inuyasha se confundiera mas.

–. Sabes que jamás aria algo que el no quisiera, no le aria daño -. Los demás sólo escuchaban y no opinaban, aunque un temor se instalo en sus pechos al escuchar que su amigo moriría les dejo algo amargo en la boca del estómago y una rara incertidumbre a Sesshomaru. 

–. Pero lo has hecho -. Escupio con rencor –. Te quiero lejos de Inuyasha, te vas a ir para no interferir mas, no te quiero serca, solo le aras mas daño, le dirás que se olvide de ti y se enfoque en lo que verdaderamente importa, si lo amas de verdad como dices, le dirás que no puedes estar con el porque solo haces que se distraiga, Inuyasha es como mi hijo y no quiero verlo morir lentamente y que el soporte los dolores de ambos -. Koga simplemente asintió, sabia muy bien que no podía luchar contra eso, Inuyasha por ley le pertecia a Sesshomaru, el solo había sido un estorbo, el tampoco quería ver al doncel que amaba morir. 

(......)

–. Ya, no me importa lo que hagas pulgoso, si te quieres ir vete, no es algo que me afecte -. A pesar de sus palabras, su voz decía todo lo contrario, sonaba dolida y evitaba la mirada del lobo, quien miro de reojo a los demás en aquella habitación, habían discutido aquello con sango, miroku y los demás; el se iría para no interferir e incluso había llamado a los chicos de City the sex para que fueran a ver a Inuyasha.

–. Lo siento -. Murmuró, Inuyasha se levantó y se tiro a abrazarlo con fuerza, sabia que estaba dejando su orgullo de lado, pero aquel idiota se había ganado su corazón a pesar de todo, dolía en sobremanera que el también le abandonara, pero no podía hacer nada, no podía mandar en la vida de Koga porque simplemente eran amigos.

–. Te quiero mucho, perro sarnoso -. Le susurro el híbrido seperándose dé el para desviar el rostro, y dejar que saliera de la habitación, no pudo evitar morderse el lado inferior con frustración, sabia que Koichi le había dicho algo, lo precentia, podía sentir que Koga no se iba por voluntad propia si no por obligación. Se quedo en silencio mientras sus amigos observaban su pose pensativa. 

Al ya no sentir aquel olor característico de Koga en menos de un minuto, junto las manos en un aplauso que hizo que varios respingaran en su lugar, no apartarto sus manos y movió la cabeza de atrás hacia delante de manera lenta, movió sus manos aun pegadas. Las manos quedaron en una posición donde estaban ligeramente separadas y formaban una 'v' pequeña.

–. Adiós, Koga -. Dijo ladeado sus manos para que quedaran firmes delante de el y acerco sus labios para darles un beso a cada punta dé la uve y soplar apartando las manos, una luz de color amarilla sorprendió a todos, la luz traspaso la ventana que daba la vista al bosque para salir disparada. Ese era un adiós y no sabia si era definitivo. 


	7. Verdad Innegable.

Inuyasha miro los ahí presentes, sabia que debía darles una explicación, pero suponía que su madre postiza ya les había contado la situación. Ambos morirán si la 'misión' no se hacia. Los dolores le atacarían a el por desobediente, en cambio Koichi moriría al mismo tiempo que el sin sentir dolor, ¿que tipo de padre tenia?¿no se suponía que quería protegerlo y quien sabe cuánta mierda?. Suspiro cansado.

–. No hace falta que se queden aquí, supongo que el chismoso de Koichi ya les dijo todo -. Con todo, no se refería a todo en concreto, simplemente lo que le paso. Sesshumaru se acercó a el y se sintió inquieto, ¿que le pasaba últimamente a ese imbécil?. No lo sabia, y quería saberlo, quería porque en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo sabia que estar con el era lo correcto. Por alguna razón lo sentía así, Nah, simplemente había escuchado a Koichi decir eso que ya se le había pegado. Rodó los ojos ante eso. 

–. Supones que exageran, ¿verdad? 

–. Claro que si, joden demasiado -. Hablo acostandose, Chipo camino hacia el y se sentó sobre su abdomen –. ¿Que haces enano?, Bajate -. Le ordeno, pero este no hizo caso, cuando iba agarrarlo y tirarlo de la cama el zorito dijo algo que le descoloco –. ¿que dices, enano? -. Pregunto con enojo, el niño simplemente le miro detenidamente.

–. Que lo querías y no lo quieres aceptar, ¿porque nunca aceptas lo que sientes? -. El híbrido lo miro detenidamente para suspirar fastidiado. Sin embargo, antes de contestar, una horda de gente entro en su cuarto y sus ojos se cristalizaron, sacudió la cabeza, tratando de apartar las lagrimas que querían salir por si solas, sin ayuda de conguros.

–. Orejitas -. Roy Mustang, el novio de Edward le llamo, desvío la mirada mientras se sentaba. Igualmente todos sus amigos entraron ahí. Se restregó los ojos intentando que las lagrimas no salieran.

–. Váyanse, no los necesito, a nadie, de verdad, solo vienen a molestar -. Su voz sonó rasposa y todos ahí tuvieron la sensación que estaban haciendo algo mal con su amigo, lo habían lastimado y el trataba de esconderse bajo su caparazón de indiferencia.

–. Orejitas -. Se volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez si vio al frente, Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke le llamo, camino hacia la cama y aparto a Sesshumaru para sentarse ahí, estiro sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia el en un maternal abrazo –. Por muchos conjuros que Koichi te haya puesto para llorar, solo lo hacías por hacerlo, la verdad es que debes de desahogarte, no hemos estado contigo toda tu vida, aun así, sabemos lo mucho que has sufrido y lo que estas sufriendo, nunca haces algo para desahogarte, cariño, ahora hazlo, se que de verdad te va ha ser falta Koga, era el único en esta casa que te comprendía, vamos, llora, no hay nada de malo -. Un sollozo se escucho, luego de eso, otro, otro, otro, otro y otro. Los amigos de Inuyasha caminaron para hacerse todos en una bolita, los donceles también lloraban, creian fervientemente en "si eso llora, yo también, compartimos el dolor para que sea mas llevadero". 

Por otra parte, los que eran considerados los familiares, sentían que de alguna manera, estorbaban ahí, que ellos mismos se habían ganado la indiferencia de Inuyasha y su desconfianza; era su culpa por no hacer el mayor esfuerzo posible de entenderle y ayudarle, por enojarse en ver de apoyarle. El llanto de Inuyasha era silencioso, pero igualmente desgarrador de cierta manera. Después de unos instantes, lo sollozos se calmaron, e Itachi aparto a todos, dejando a Inuyasha recostado en su cama, dormido y con restos de lagrimas en su cara sonrojada y cansada.

Todos salieron de la habitación hacia la sala e Itachi les lanzo una mirada voraz a todos los ahí presentes.

–. ¿Ustedes son la familia de Inuyasha?¿esa misma familia que solo ha visto sus errores y que nunca lo escucha?¿los que toman las desiciones de su vida como si el fuese su objeto?¿las personas que el mas quiere y que mas le hacen sufrir en esta maldita casa? -. Sin saber que decir, simplemente desviaron la mirada, Itachi se enfureció mas, sin embargo, antes de que el doncel hiciera algo, Koichi le tomo del hombro e hizo que respirara hondamente –. No comprendo la razón por la cual ustedes son tan mierdas, ¿saben cuento daño le han causado con su indiferencia?¡el piensa que ustedes lo odian!¡que lo odian porque es un doncel!, -. Itachi se tambaleo, mierda, se estaba ajitamdo demasiado, eso no le aria bien, Sasuke corrió a socorrerlo, y después miro a Koichi –. ¿Y tu sabes el maldito daño que le causaste al alejarlos?, por la mierda Koichi, la maldita mision no se vería afectada con Koga aquí, era quien le decía que hacer y le daba consejos, el único en esta casa aparte de la niña Lin que no le ignoraban, ¿en que demonios pensabas? -. Itachi tenia la respiración agitada y le ayudaron a sentarse, Kagome por voluntad propia fue traerle un baso agua.

–. El lo atrasada y lo sabes -. Se defendió el gatito.

–. Bien, supungamos que si, ¿con quien me dijiste que el estaba cuando se desmayo? -. El omega pareció meditarlo y abrió los ojos al percatarse a lo que se refería –. Perfecto, con Sesshumaru, ¿no? -. El mencionado le miro sin entender, el doncel le miro analíticamente, algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño, ¿que se creía ese doncel? –. De puta madre, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta del maldito progreso de Inuyasha?, genial Koichi, la cagaste en sobremanera y no lo reconoces, -. Ironizo, sin embargo, no siguió hablando, quien retomo la palabra fue Miroku.

–. Nosotros no los conocemos, pero apresiamos a Inuyasha aunque no lo crean, la consternacion fue mucha además de la indignación al saber que nuestro amigo no confiaba en nosotros después de todo lo que hemos pasado, -. El monje apestar de todo, no perdía aquel semblante de tranquilidad y sabiduría que poseía, Ed le miro sin empatia, como si fuese un completo estúpido.

–. Pues no le han demostrado mucho que digamos ese cariño, su hermano es una mierda que trato de matarlo por casi dos siglos solo por ser un híbrido, fuer marginado por todo eso y por ello tuvo que adoptar esa personalidad tan a la defensiva, además de que la primer persona que amo lo odio, la segunda vez que se enamoro la chica idiota le maltrataba y aunque tratara de comprenderle rápido se cansaba, aparte las reiteradas veces que hizo que cayera al suelo golpeando su vientre, ¿sabes el daño que le hiciste Kagome?, el dijo que después de cada golpe que le dabas con ese maltido conjuro el sangraba, ¿crees que sera fácil que Inuyasha sea capaz de tener hijos si su vientre es demasiado frágil ahora? -. La sacerdotisa bajo la mirada, ella no sabia de aquello, estaban conscientes, pero había ocasiones donde ella le decía "¡abajo!" por joder a Inuyasha sin medir las consecuencias. 

–. No somos nadie para opinar, pero si se ponen a pensar mejor cada uno de los tratos que le han dado a Orejitas se darán cuenta el daño que le han hecho de manera consiente, al igual que sin darse cuenta, analicen cada palabra, acción y reacción que han dicho y hecho frente a el -. All hablo con su dulce voz y todo ahí produjo silencio. Las palabras de esos chicos eran ciertas, ¿porque no se habían dado cuenta?, de verdad eran una mierda.

Sesshumaru miro con detenimiento a los que eran los nuevos amigos de su hermanito, le habían dicho la verdad, y aunque quiso que no le afectará lo hizo. No tenia idea que también había hecho sufrir a Inuyasha con sus palabras y acciones, ese momento experimento algo que solo había sentido una vez con Lin, culpa, la culpa era algo que nunca experimentaba seguido, una sola vez la sintió cuando la dejo morir en el infierno. 

Escucharon un estruendo y miraron hacia la entrada del pasillo que daba a los cuartos, Inuyasha estaba en el suelo y Gaara corrió a ayudarlo para levantarse.

–. ¿que haces levantado, Orejitas? -. Pregunto y este le miro fastidiado.

–. Ve a hacerle preguntas a Neji y busca un lugar en la casa para follartelo y así dejas de joder -. Respondió tajante y el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza mientras lo cargaba, Sesshumaru de manera repentina se levanto y se lo quitó haciendo que todos se sorprendieran, aunque Inuyasha no protesto y se agarro de su cuello, Sesshumaru lo acomo entre sus piernas haciendo que descansara. Los de el puticlub de Sasuke miraron a Koichi con una mirada indescifrable para los demás.

–. Lo se, me equivoque, los hubiera traído antes para que esto no pasara -. Murmuró. 

–. ¿Que pasa?, quiten esas caras que todavía no me muero -. Hablo Inuyasha aligerado la tensión en el lugar, había escuchado todo pero no iba admitir que agradecía a sus amigos que vinieran a sacarles las verdades a la cara a su familia, por otro lado dejo que el calor de su hermano mayor le envolviera y sus mejillas se coloraban por la vergüenza. 

–. ¿estas bien? -. Le pregunto Óbito acercándose y dándole un besito en la nariz que hizo que la arrugara y sintiera que todo su cuerpo volvía a tener energías y el entumesimiento se iba.

–. Estoy mejor, aunque quiero saber como aprendiste eso, mi cuerpo ya tiene energías otra vez -. Aquello llamo la atención de todos y óbito le sonrió con calidez mientras se apartaba y dejaba que Sesshumaru le abrazara mejor, que raro pensaron todos al ver sobreprotector al demonio. 

–. Al parecer la posion no fue tan efectiva, aunque solo puedo regenerar la energía del cuerpo a los donceles con contacto físico leve, no es igual con hombres y mujeres, lo intente con Roy, no funciono.

–. Gracias de igual manera, -. Murmuró. 

–. Quisiéramos quedarnos mas -. Comenzó Sasuke, –. Pero sabes que no podemos dejar los barrios bajos, querrán adueñarse de City the sex, no podemos permitirlo, -. Inuyasha bajo las orejas de manera triste, Sesshumaru noto aquello y sintió la necesidad de hacer que no se sintiera así, le acarició entre las orejas y sintió como su hermanito dejaba de tensarse.

–. Lo entiendo, talvez mañana vaya por haya -. Hablo levantando la cabeza, comenzando a recibir besos en sus mejillas de todos que se iban despidiendo. 

–. Sesshumaru, ¿te importaría acompañarlo mañana?, Koga siempre iba con el, quisiera que estuviera seguro, aunque se que es fuerte, es testarudo y muy desobediente, ¿puedes? -. Inuyasha lo asesino con la mirada, mientras este soltaba una risita, Itachi le beso la frente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. 

–. No importa, puedo acompañarlo -. Obviamente, la respuesta sorprendió a todos, pero Itachi sonrió y le beso la mejilla de manera dulce, en aquel momento pensaron que el doncel no saldría vivo de ahí por tal osadía, (eso decía Jaken). Pero Itachi persivio una media sonrisita que el devolvió y caminaron a la salida.

Aunque Inuyasha estaba bien, sentía un gran confort estar en los brazos de se hermano, le brindaba una calidez indescifrable y cierta paz, decidió dormirse, su cuerpo y mente estaban cansadas por tantas cosas y no toco ningún tema con sus amigos, sintió los brazos de Sesshumaru abrazarlo con mas fuerza y soltó un suspiro involuntario cerrando los ojos, pudo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Koichi, pendejo, pensó y ese fue su último pensamiento al dormir. 


	8. Hazlo, bésame

Abrió los ojos con lentitud mientras bostezaba, quiso levantarse, pero algo en su cintura no se lo permitía, recorrió el cuarto donde estaba. Se le olvido respirar. Lo mejor que pudo se dio vuelta, no sabia si Sesshomaru estaba dormido, porque jamás lo había visto dormir y tenia entendido que el siempre estaba despierto de noche trabajando. Se sorprendió al ver los ojos cerrados de su hermano mayor, su respiración suave y tranquila, mientras que su cabello caía delicado por su cara.

Quisiera que fuese Koga, pensó, pero sacudió la cabeza levemente, no, tenia que olvidarlo, Sesshomaru era ahora su prioridad, no podía distraerse, supuso que si estaba dormido, porque no había despertado al moverse tanto entre sus brazos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, había dormido con el, seguramente su madre estaría brincando de alegría. No pudo evitar que su mano se dirigiera su rostro, comenzó a acaricierle con sutileza, aparto los mechones de cabello y delineo sus marcas. Era muy diferente de Koga, claro que lo era, su hermano era un Adonis de hombre como le decían sus amigos, pero Koga también era atractivo, le gustaba. 

Se enojo consigo mismo, ¿porque pensaba tanto en ese idiota?, le estaba afectando mucho, inconscientemente sus dedos bajaron a los labios de su hermano mayor, cuando sintió aquellos labios ligeramente húmedos se sobresalto y dejo su disputa mental de un lado, los toco con timidez y mucha mas delicadeza, sus ojos buscaron los de su hermano por inercia. Paro sus caricias y su extraña búsqueda. Se puso rojo como un tomate, Sesshomaru le miraba con cierta calidez en sus ojos amarillos y hermosos.

–. L-lo siento, no quería, yo, no -. Comenzó a balbucear, a Sesshomaru se le antojo adorable, bien, algo raro le estaba pasando, porque el no podía estar pensando tanto en su hermanito, sus pensamientos estaban fuera de contraste, el híbrido era su hermano, su jodidamente sexy hermanito doncel, a la mierda, ya no estaban en la época antigua, lo sabia, pero también era conciente que sentir algo, era impropio de un demonio, y mas si ese algo que sentía era a causa de ese doncel que tenía enfrente balbuceado y sonrosado.

Le tomo la mano con delicadeza e hizo que volviera a su rostro, Inuyasha paro y pudo ver como este contenía la respiración mientras sus inocentes ojos buscaban su mirada, dejo la mano sobre su mejilla mientras se acercaba mas a el, sus respiraciones chocarán y pudo sentir su nerviosismo. 

–. No importa -. Murmuró e Inuyasha se sonrojo violentamente, ¿porque se sentia así?, su hermano mayor era un estúpido, raro, y loco, no sabia porque pero tenia la sensación de que su pensamiento de que estaba jugando con el estaba equivocado, se fijo en sus ojos y los analizo, se veían fríos y distantes como siempre, gelidos, sin embargo, pudo ver muy en el fondo algo de calidez, en ellos, ¿sera que Sesshomaru....?, Bah, claro que no, sabia que ya no lo odiaba como antes, seguramente porque estaba conviviendo mas con humanos y porque vivían juntos.

Mientras seguía acariciando el rostro de su hermano y este lo apegaba mas contra si, a su mente vino la posiblidad de que Sesshomaru cambiara por el, no sabia porque, pero siempre había tenido la sensación de que Sesshomaru no lo odiaba, simplemente que descargaba la furia con el. Sabia que su hermano había cambiado mucho conviviendo con Lin y Kohaku, podía ver el raro aprecio, que les tenia a ambos niños. Kohaku no pasaba mucho en casa, pero sabia que vendría pronto para quedarse y se pregunto la reacción de su hermano.

Aun le era difícil asimilar que, sus hijos tendrían que ser de el, que las mañanas que despertara lo primero que vería seria el rostro de su hermano, que prácticamente el llevara el nombre de Sesshomaru en su cuerpo, aunque seguía confundido, había olvidado a Kagome y Kikyo, sabia que aquellos habían sido simples amores platonicos, quería a Koga, claro y, aunque su orgullo le doliera extrañaba a ese estúpido lobo, pero....¿que sentia hacia Sesshomaru?.

No lo sabia, pero su cuerpo vibraba con su toque y su estomago se revolucionaba al verle, la vergüenza se apoderaba de el al igual que los nervios, estaba conciente que, no había salido mucho de su habitación en casi todo el tiempo que llebavan ahí, pero de alguna manera Sesshomaru siempre le observaba, sentia su mira siempre y trataba de ignorarla, pero ahora, justamente no quería separarse, quería estar así para siempre, recibiendo esas caricias en sus caderas y el tocando su rostro con delicadeza. 

Le dolía admitir que su hermano le atraía, ¿pero y Koga?¿como iba a olvidarse de el tan pronto?, no lo sabia, solo sabia que tiene que hacer que el imbécil que tenía enfrente se enamorara de el, también tengo que enamorarme de el, pensó y suspiro, Sesshomaru le miro detenidamente, y vio sus labios de nuevo, su hermano tenia unos labios hermosos y quiso tocarlos, volvió ha hacerlo, con nerviosismo.

–. Hazlo, -. Susurro su hermano, sabia a lo que se refería, ¿Sesshomaru estaba bien con esto?.

–. Y-yo no -. Murmuró nervioso, se dio cuenta de los nervios de su hermanito, para darle mas seguridad, se puso sobre el, sobresaltadolo, se miraron a los ojos y vio a su hermanito temblar ante su mirada voraz, llena de hambre y por ganas de probarlo, aquellas ganas le embarcaron. Las ganas de profanar ese delicado y temblante cuerpecito que tenia frente a el, bajo su mano con delicadeza por su torso, sacando un suspiro de aquella boquita que en esos instantes deseaba devorar con fervor. 

–. Hazlo, bésame.


	9. Solo una vez....

–. Hazlo, bésame -. El híbrido jadeo ante la sorpresa y lo miro con ojos dudosos. Sesshomaru tuvo que contenerse para no devorarlo ahí mismo; no entendía nada de todos modos. Aquellas ganas de tocarlo y escuchar decir su nombre eran nuevas, por alguna razón, lo quería, quería besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento, que sus labios se incharan y que temblará bajo su cuerpo por su causa, ¿Pero porque?, Era la interrogante. No lo sabía, pero algo le decía que debía hacerlo.

–. N-no puedo, si lo hago solo te estaré usando, no quiero usarte para olvidarlo -. Murmuró con ojos vidriosos, quería besarlo, pero así sentía aquella situación, Sesshomaru vendría siendo el plato de segunda mesa y no podía permitirlo, si tan solo hubiera sido diferente, sabía que su corazón, por mucho que hiriera su orgullo amaba a Koga, Sesshomaru no era Koga, no se parecían en nada y tenía miedo aunque no lo admitiera. 

–. No me usas, hazlo -. Enredo sus manos en el cuello de su hermano con nerviosismo.

–. Solo una vez...-. murmuró mientras unía sus labios en un beso lento, un dulce choque de labios, movimientos tímidos y lindos gimoteos que le provocaba ser tocado por su hermano, Sesshomaru metió su lengua al hacer que entreabriera los labios, recorrió cada parte de aquella dulce boca, por alguna razón, aquello le encantaba y, el saber que el nerviosismo de su hermanito era causado por el le hacía sentir bien. 

Pero aún cuando el deseo de besarlo estaba siendo saciado su cuerpo quería más contacto; se estaba aprovechando de la situación, de que Inuyasha estuviera herido por qué Koga se fue y se consolara en sus brazos, se sintió una mierda, ¿Cómo podía estar asiendo eso?, No lo sabía, lo único que concientizaba era qué e no quería parar y, no lo hizo, no paro. Sus manos recorrieron los muslos suaves del híbrido, mordió su labio con fiereza e Inuyasha gimió ante aquello. Con sus garras comenzó a arañar las piernas de manera suave, que solo quedarán rayas rojizas.

–. Sesshomaru el desay.....-. Kagome se quedó hecha piedra en la puerta de la habitación, Inuyasha se separó de manera lenta mientras escondía su rostro rojo por la vergüenza, Sesshomaru ni se inmutó.

–. Claro, ya vamos -. Respondió el demonio y Kagome asintió cerrando la puerta tras de si, ¿Que acaso Inuyasha era una puta que se entregaba a cualquiera?, Primero Koga y ahora su hermano, ¿A cuántos más había dejado que se lo cojiera?, La furia la consumió y camino a paso rápido. 

–. No mames, pensé que iba a decir algo -. Murmuró él peliblanco, Sesshomaru le apartó los cabellos de la cara y le dió un último beso en los labios. Por alguna razón, ninguno de los dos sintió peligro, Inuyasha simplemente se sintió avergonzado que lo vieran de esa manera, pero confiaba en su amiga.

Se baño ahí mismo en el baño de su hermano mayor y este le ayudo, se sintió avergonzado de que lo viera desnudo, pero, apresar que sus fuerzas volvieron, sus piernas aún dolían, se había debilitado tanto que cuando cayó al piso se lastimo mucho, con una gran camisa manga larga que era de Sesshomaru y unos boxers que su hermano le llevo, salieron de la habitación rumbo al comedor.

Sesshomaru lo llevaba en brazos, el tenía la cabeza arqueada hacia atrás y su cabello rozaba el suelo, hacer eso le gustaba, miraba todo de cabeza y sentía un cosquilleo cuando su cabello tocaba el suelo. Cuando iban por las escaleras sonrió de manera infantil, su cuarto estaba abajo y el de su hermano arriba, sentir y ver su cabello rozar los escalones mientras bajaban era divertido.

La sonrisa no paso desapercibida por Sesshomaru, que le agrado ver a su hermanito sonreír de esa manera, aunque nunca lo dijera, siempre había observado la actitud de Inuyasha, sabía cada una de sus facetas, reacciones y hasta los pequeños detalles de cada faceta de Inuyasha; arrugaba la nariz de manera graciosa cuando algo le enfadaba o olía mal, sus ojos mostraban bastante cariño a pesar de golpear a Chipo cuando dice algo estúpido. Se rasca la mejilla derecha cuando está al descubierto sobre algo. Llevaba años estudiando su comportamiento, desde las sombras, sabiendo que Inuyasha no se percataba.

Llegaron al comedor y pudo notar el cuerpo del híbrido tensarce. 

–. ¿Irónico, no? -. La voz de Koichi hizo que resoplara, más cuando lo vio con esa estúpida sonrisa de triunfo.

–. Pendejo -. Contesto tajante, viendo como su maestro se desconjonaba de la risa –. No te rías -. Gruñó cuando Sesshomaru lo sento frente a Koichi, que le miro con burla, y le saco el dedo medio –. ¿Se supone que tú eres la buena influencia?, Mira que bonito -. Irónizo. 

–. ¿Te sientes mejor Inuyasha? -. Sango le miro preocupada, se tocó el vientre de forma instintiva y la miro con una cálida sonrisa que sorprendió.

–. Si, estoy bien, solo tengo una punzada nada más, -. Las palabras calmaron a la exterminadora que siguió comiendo al igual que todos, Kagome le dió un cereal con leche que comenzó a comer gustoso, se dió cuenta que algo andaba mal, miro a Koichi y este parecía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, definitivamente algo andaba mal –. Koichi -. Llamo, pero este no contesto o levanto la mirada –. Koichi, Koichi, ¡Koichi!, ¡Mamá! -. Grito exasperado, sobresaltado a todos y este al fin lo miro –. ¿Paso algo malo, verdad? -. Este no contesto y bajo su mirada –. ¿Que ocurre? 

–. Ayer, Ed dijo algo de lo que no me había percatado -. Los demás le miraron sin entender, claramente intrigados por la situación –. Cada que Kagome te decía abajo, sangrabas, pero tú vientre no sufría daño alguno porque te curas fácilmente, sin embargo....-. Se quedo callado analizando.

–. ¿Sin embargo....? -. Le ánimo Kagome.

–. Sin embargo, cuándo estás en tu ciclo de celo, te debilitas, esos tres días tu cuerpo es tan frágil que no te curas cuando te lastimas, puede que desde hace mucho esa zona este afectada, pero cuando estabas en ciclo de celo y te lastimabas, no te regeneradas y puede que....-. Callo para verlo a los ojos, el miedo plasmado en ellos por la posible reacción del híbrido –. Exista el riesgo que no puedas tener hijos, si en un dado caso quedas embarazado, será un embarazo riesgoso y si no te cuidas lo suficiente tu bebé morirá antes de nacer -. Inuyasha bajo la mirada y apretó su vientre con fuerza, al principio el no quería tomar esa responsabilidad, ¿Un hombre embarazado? ¡Pero que pendejada!, Esa había sido su reacción, sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo aquella idea le causó curiosidad e ilusión.

La ilusión de poder ver cómo crece un ser en su interior, que el portará una vida y la traería al mundo, fue idealizandose como una madre, saber que probablemente no podría serlo le causó una gran tristeza, no podría ser madre, y tampoco salvar a sus amigos si no quedaba embarazado. ¿Que iba hacer?.


	10. Es impresionante.

–. ¿Porque me pasan este tipo de cosas? -. Pregunto al aire, un hilito de voz, –. Desde que tengo memoria mi vida está llena de desgracias, siempre he tenido algo que me hace sufrir, pense que sería diferente cuando Naraku murió, pero.... sigue pasando, no deja de venir una desgracia tras otra, ¿Hasta cuando acabará? -. Su voz sonaba reprimida, como si lo que había llorado la vez anterior no hubiera sido suficiente. Se miraron entre sí, sin saber que hacer –. A pesar que la idea de que alguien me quisiera solo para tener hijos me causará arcadas, me ilusionaba, pensé que, sería muy lindo ver cómo alguien crecía en mi interior, me causaba intriga saber que podría llevar vida y entregarla -. Su voz se rompió, sin poder evitarlo ¿Cuando iba a acabar?, Las cosas pasadas venían a su mente y todo el llanto que llevaba reprimido por más de dos siglos le comenzaba a pasar factura –. Creí que podría ser diferente, aún cuando nunca tome las decisiones que deseaba para mi vida, la última esperanza era esa y.....y ya no está -. Las lágrimas cayeron silenciosas por sus mejillas, –. Resulte ser un inútil -. Murmuró, sollozando, –. Un inútil pedazo de carne -. Ha estas alturas, su autocontrol, su dignidad y orgullo habían sido pisoteados de la peor manera, las esperanzas e ilusiones; ahora, que la razón por la cuál debía estar obligado a estar con Sesshomaru no existía, verdaderamente era un inútil. 

–. No eres un inútil, -. Le dijo Sango, con voz triste, ¿Porque nunca habían sido Buenos amigos?, Pensaron conocerlo lo suficiente, sin embargo, no sabían cuanto había sufrido su mejor amigo, incluso aquellos extraños sabían mejor que ellos lo que Inuyasha había pasado.

–. ¡Lo soy!, La razón por la cuál sigo aquí se ha ido, ¿Crees que algún bebé podrá crecer en mi interior aún si quedo embarazado?, Sango, soy un híbrido, no se sabe muy bien si las noches de luna llena soy doncel, ¿Que crees que pasará con mi útero lastimado y mis órganos se contraigan?¡El bebé morirá!, soy inútil, mi fertilidad es limitada y Koichi lo sabe -. Las miradas se sentaron en el gatito, que no sabía que hacer o decir –. Las únicas maneras en las que mi fertilidad y la posible sanación de mi vientre están resguardadas en la biblioteca, y aunque nos dejasen entrar, los poderes de todos están sellados, el ritual no se podría llevar a cabo, -. Se limpio las lágrimas y se obligó a recomponerse. 

–. Pero.... -. Los ojos de su madre se iluminaron –. ¡Puede haber una solución!, Al menos, para que cuando la luna nueva venga, tus órganos no se contraigan, hay una flor de dónde yo vengo que provoca fertilidad, puede que si te la damos ese día, la flor cree un campo de energía suficiente para resguardar al bebé -. No lo entendían, aquellos dos parecían muy preocupados por aquello, como si Inuyasha ya tuviera ese bebé dentro.

–. Puedo ayudar -. Hablo Kaede, sabiendo perfectamente la razón de aquella desesperante preocupación; además de Koga, la vieja era la única que sabía sobre aquello –. Hay una posion de hierbas que le sirven a las mujeres cuando están en sus días más fértiles, hace que su útero sea más resistente si queda embarazada en esos días -. Inuyasha y Koichi suspiraron con alivio, sabían que no sería suficiente para que el frágil vientre del híbrido se curará y fortaleciera, pero si para retener el bebé –. Creo que sabemos que hacer, Koichi irás en busca de la flor y yo por las hierbas, en la tarde estaremos aquí para darle a Inuyasha lo que necesita, ustedes por otro lado, terminen rápido que se les hace tarde -. Al parecer, aquellos tres parecieron entender a la perfección de lo que hablaban, pero los otros no estaban conformes y a regañadientes se fueron a la escuela, quisieron saber porque tanta preocupación, pero fue en vano.

Sesshomaru fue el último en salir del comedor, pues su trabajo era llevarlos a la escuela y los demás seguían arreglando sus cosas, después iría a la empresa a presentar justificación, no iría a trabajar ese día, algo dentro de el le decía que debía de estar con Inuyasha ahora que estaba triste. 

–. ¿Porque has cambiado tanto?, pasaste se gritar todo el tiempo a llorar y sollozar, de mirar con arrogancia y altanería a tener los ojos apagados y tristes desde hace tiempo, ayer que hablamos me pareció ver al Inuyasha de siempre, y me agrado -. Su hermanito le miro fijamente, se mordió el labio inferior. 

–. Koichi me puso muchos conjuros, primero para llorar, después para sentir tristeza, para dejar de ser mal hablado, para cambiar un sin fin de cosas de mi personalidad, ya se me han quitado todos los conjuros, volveré a ser el de siempre, solo que, en ocasiones el más fuerte igual puede derrumbarse, -. Inuyasha se acercó a el, y dejo que se sentará sobre el, envolvió sus brazos en su cuello y dejo un beso en su nariz –. Me alegra saber que has cambiado, ahora demuestras preocupación aunque sea, me reconforta, pero no te acostumbres a esta actitud, porque volveré a dar lata al estar mejor mi vientre -. Sonrió de manera macabra, y se apartó de sus piernas y dejo que su hermano saliera de ahí. 

Se tiró al montón de almohadas que tenía el living, su gran nido lleno de comodidad para jugar videojuegos, se enterró en el montón de comodidad, enviar envolviéndose en ellas, un aroma conocido llego a su nariz y se negó a creer que su hermano estaba ahí.

–. Estoy en casa -. Se escuchó en un tono de aburrimiento, sus orejas se movieron al escuchar pasos acercarse. Las almohadas se movieron y dejaron al descubierto su rostro, miro a Sesshomaru con una ceja arqueada, y este solo suspiro para sacarlo de su nido.

–. ¿Que haces aquí?

–. Koga se fue, y Koichi fue a buscar la flor, algo me dijo que necesitabas compañía -. Por más descabellado que sonara, Sesshomaru no pronunció aquello con su tono de monotonía, más bien con algo de hansiedad, el híbrido sonrió y dejo que su hermano lo sacará de ahí para tomarlo en brazos y acomodarlo frente a el –. ¿Que me estás haciendo, Inuyasha? -. Pregunto con el ceño fruncido, el mencionado sonrió divertido, mientras frotaba su nariz con la de su hermano. 

–. Nada, yo no hago nada -. Pudo percibir el enojo de su hermano mayor, entendía que se sentía confundido, el mismo lo estaba, pero se alegraba de saber que las atenciones y cambios de Sesshomaru eran por su causa. Le beso los labios con timidez, iba demasiado rápido, pero con más esfuerzo, posiblemente su hermano se enamorara de el y todo estaría resuelto, las manos de Sesshomaru bajaron por su cintura, correspondiendo con ferocidad.

Se lengua se adentro a su boca y gimió con satisfacción al sentirla acariciar la suya, enredo los dedos en su cabello, le jalo del cabello haciendo que arqueara la cabeza hacia atrás y su cuello quedará expuesto, lo lamió y chupo con deleite, dejándole una marca que no se quitaría en un buen tiempo, sus manos se aferraron a sus hombros, ¿Cómo era posible que Sesshomaru haya despertado cada fibra de su cuerpo?, No lo sabía, simplemente dejo que le siguiera acariciando.

–. Ah.... -. Gimió quedito, dejando que Sesshomaru le acariciara y se deleitará con su cuerpo, estremeciéndose con cada toque, el demonio dejo su cuello para buscar su boca, penetrandola con su lengua con deleite y deseo, explorando cada parte de esta, la saliva se mezclaba y caía por la comisura de sus finos labios, jadeaba entre el beso mientras las grandes manos bajaban a su trasero, apretándolo y acariciándolo con deleite, trataba de seguir el ritmo del beso, penetrando con su lengua la boca de su hermano mayor, sin embargo, aún con todo aquella exitacion, algo le dijo que debía parar –. E-espera -. Murmuró, Sesshomaru se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos, sus respiraciones agitadas, sus pechos subiendo y bajando. 

–. Creo que me deje llevar -. Murmuró, ¿Que había sido aquello?, Será inevitable que ambos estén juntos, las palabras de su padre taladraron su mente, ¿A eso se refería?¿Que el e Inuyasha iban a estar juntos como pareja?, Debía admitir que, lo observaba desde siempre, aunque lo llego a odiar y despreciar, algo en el le decía que no se atreviera a dañarlo, ahora, que pasaba bastante tiempo con el, su cuerpo y mente actuaban por impulso, su autocontrol se iba a la chingada y solo deseaba tocar a su hermano, había estado conteniendolo, pero ahora que Inuyasha dejaba que el lo consolara porque Koga se fue, le era casi inevitable no actuar con celos e impulsos. 

Dejo que Inuyasha bajara de su regazo y que lo guiara a las almohadas, se sentó ahí e Inuyasha recostó su cabeza en sus piernas, se le notaba cansado, con mucha razón, había estado pasando por muchas cosas y no era para menos que tuviera sueño –. Cerraré los ojos un momento, -. Escuchó que le decía, pero sabía que ese momento se alargaría, y así fue, cuando Inuyasha despertó de su letargo, ya eran las doce de la mediodía, los chicos llegarían de la escuela en cualquier momento. 

–. Creo que dormí mucho -. Mumuro.

–. No es un problema, es normal que estés cansado después de lo que pasó ayer con tu cuerpo -. Sesshomaru le miro fijamente, y el busco por inercia la protección de sus brazos, el mayor no renegó y lo abrazo de manera protectora, sus energías regresaron pero aún sentía su cuerpo pesar una tonelada, seguramente era la preocupación que le producía el no poder tener hijos, se sentía un inútil aún. Pero trato de no pensar en eso.

–. No entiendo cómo es que te adaptaste tanto a esta época, eres como un maldito imán, ¿Sabes desgraciado? -. Se enojo consigo mismo, no sabía que afán había despertado su cuerpo por estar cerca de aquel imbécil, ahora el era el enfadado, de un día para otro su cuerpo pedía estar pegado al del estúpido de su hermano mayor, ¿Dónde había quedado su dignidad y orgullo?, Oh, si, lo recordaba, en la puñetera mierda desde esta mañana. Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja, sin comprender el repentino cambio de actitud, seguramente ya no se siente tan jodido, seguramente era eso, el Inuyasha que conocía había regresado.

(.......)

Y ahí estaban ellos, en la entrada que parecía ser la del infierno, pero contrario de todo, Inuyasha parecía muy feliz, mientras Sesshomaru se preguntaba, ¿Era sano que alguien viviera de esa manera?, No, en definitiva no lo era, las calles por las que caminaban estaban llenas de basura y desechos, los edificios se veían en ruinas, como si fueran a caerse en cualquier momento, el sonido de las patrullas y los vagabundos hacían ver eso tan deplorable y deprimente, sin embargo, Inuyasha parecía muy acostumbrado a eso.

Llegaron al lugar que Inuyasha llamaba su segundo hogar desde que salieron de la casa, City the sex decían unas letras de color rosado flourecente, había una gran fila para entrar y la música se escuchaba hasta afuera, el olor a alcohol y cigarrillos era demaciado perceptible, Sesshomaru se había acostumbrado a esos aromas con el pasar del tiempo en esa ciudad y época, sin embargo, esos aromas eran más penetrantes en ese sitio. Inuyasha le tomo de la mano e ignorando la fila se fue de un solo a los guardias.

–. Déjame entrar, -. Demandó y pudo ver la sonrisa de diversión que el sujeto puso y la mirada de profundo aburrimiento de Inuyasha ante eso.

–. ¿Y si no que? -. La sonrisa de su hermanito fue macabra.

–. Te cortaré los huevos y te los meteré por el culo y sabes que no bromeó -. El hombre ridículamente alto le dió acceso con una gran carcajada.

–. Es bueno ver qué ya te recuperaste orejitas, es un gusto conocerte Sesshomaru -. Eso no se lo espero, ¿Porque ese humano sabía su nombre?, Miro a su hermano con ojos entrecerrados y este solo soltó una risilla.

–. Venga, Kakuzu, no estés jodiendo y trabaja -. Aquel hombre lleno de cicatrices le hizo caso a su hermanito, quien lo jaló hacia adentro, lo que vio tampoco se lo espero, pero debió suponerlo con solo saber el nombre de aquel lugar. Habían hombres y mujeres teniendo sexo como animales en celo en las esquinas y sobre las mesas, había gente drogándose y también quienes bailaban de manera obscena, ¿Que demonios era eso?.

–. ¡Orejitas! -. Pudo divisar a los amigos de Inuyasha en la mesa más grande del lugar, amontonados y con botellas de licor ahí (debido a su trabajo sabía que era cada cosa, pues las reuniones meritaban bebidas en ocasiones), Inuyasha volvió a jalarlo y le sorprendió ver cómo los humanos se apartaban para dejarlos pasar. 

–. ¿Empiezan la fiesta sin mi?, ¡Desgraciados! -. Los chicos se rieron y lo miraron.

–. Nos alegra que hayas venido con el, sinceramente, no sabíamos si de verdad hubiera tenido el valor de venir por si solo -. Inuyasha tenía un tic en la ceja derecha.

–. ¿Tu que enano, no tienes un lugar donde ir a coger con Mustang? -. Inuyasha volvió a jalarlo para que se sentará a la par de Itachi, no le dijo nada e hizo caso, sin entender porque, pero el híbrido se sentó sobre sus piernas mientras agarraba una botella de cerveza viendo divertido el color rojo que desprendía el rubio.

–. ¡¿A quien le dices que es tan enano que puedes aplastarlo, eh?!¡Menudo perro pulgoso! -. Pudo apreciar la disputa que comenzó entre aquellos dos, hizo que su hermanito se sentará sobre su pierna izquierda para estar más cómodo, Itachi le sonrió mientras le ofrecía una cerveza.

–. Nos alegra que hayas venido con el, es algo que nos tranquiliza, Inuyasha puede tener mucha fuerza, pero sabemos que lo que está pasando no es muy llevadero para el -. Tomo la cerveza que el doncel le ofrecía de forma gentil, aquel doncel desprendía maternidad por todos lados, pero sabía que era muy joven como para ya tener un bebé. 

–. Bueno, te dije que vendría, siempre cumplo lo que prometo -. Les respondió con el tono que siempre usaba, miro de reojo a Inuyasha, que ahora discutía de manera infantil con otro de los donceles. 

–. Espero que logrés acostumbrarte a nosotros, creo que Inuyasha te dijo que viene todas las noches .

–. Creo que podré hacerlo, -. El resto de la noche paso amena, los amigos de su hermanito le hacían preguntas y el las contestaba, ellos contaban estupideces y el se limitaba a escuchar, durante el transcurso de la noche se dió cuenta que, Inuyasha estaba mejor en ese lugar que en la casa donde todos vivían, ¿Y si le decía que vivieran en otro lado?, Sacudió la cabeza en negación, sería estúpido, aún no sabía que hacer, no podía preguntarle algo semejante, fruncido las cejas, ¿Porque estaba pasando esto en primer lugar?, No lo sabía, pero tampoco quería saberlo, simplemente le agradaba y podría acostumbrase.

–. ¿Estás bien?, te noto preocupado -. Inuyasha le tocó la frente y después la de el, –. No estás enfermo, aunque sería imposible que te enfermaras, pero, ¿Estás bien? -. Algo dentro de el se movió intranquilo, no sabía que era pero le dió nerviosismo, el cual ya sabía cómo ocultar después de tantos años usando esa expresión. 

–. Estoy bien -. Contesto bacilante, la actitud no paso desapercibida por nadie, pero prefirieron que el yōkai siguiera pensando en lo que fuera. Ya era bien de noche y debían regresar, las personas comenzaban a irse, Sesshomaru se tomó otra cerveza mientras escuchaba a Neji, un doncel castaño que era igual de calmado y cálido que Itachi, había congeniado bien con todos y ahí parecían conocerlo, se dió cuánta también que los amigos de Inuyasha eran un poco....¿Comunicativos?, Si, era lo correcto, ahí todos saben los nombres de sus familiares, 

Un hombre llegó al lugar y la imperseptible alegría de Sasuke cambio a irá.

–. Traidor -. Se escuchó con palabras despectivas, todos se levantaron de ahí, incluído el que no sabía lo que pasaba, comenzaron a dispersarse y el por primera vez en su vida se sentía desorientado, sin saber que hacer. Inuyasha apretó su mano, mientras lo guiaba a los cuartos, dónde se podían escuchar gemidos y gritos de mujeres y hombres escandalosos teniendo sexo.

–. Sasuke vende drogas, creo que te has informado lo suficiente para saber que eso es un delito en esta época, se sabe de la existencia de este lugar y ya se han tenido varias revueltas por quererlo cerrar, al saberse que Sasuke vende drogas, todo se va a la mierda, no son muchas las personas que lo saben, y quienes están enterados son los clientes, los que venden, si alguien que viene aquí y quiere vender su propia droga, tiene que pedir permiso a Sasuke primero. -. Entraron a una habitación, Inuyasha apartó la cama, subiendola para arriba y abriendo una compuerta por dónde bajaron, escuchó el ruido de la cama al caer –. Pero Sasuke no deja saber que el también tiene que ver con eso aparte de la prostitución y ventas ilicitas de alcohol, nosotros, nos encargamos de castigar a quien sea que diga que Sasuke vende drogas o que venda sin su permiso, así sirve de aviso para que nadie sea tan estúpido para desobedecer -. Inuyasha se paró en seco y se giró para besarlo con fiereza, mordió su labio inferior, aprisionando lo con sus dientes y sintió como lo rompía y el sabor metálico de la sangre se mezclo con sus salibas.

–. ¿A qué viene eso? .

–. Te sorprenderás de ver esto, Itachi y Óbito, por ser hermanos de Sasuke no se encargan de torturar, ellos solo deciden que hacer con ellos, si los matamos o no, las traiciones son algo que no perdonamos aquí -. Entraron a una rara cabina, en ese lugar estaban Itachi y Óbito viendo atraves de un gran vidrio, parecía una sala de investigación policial, pues tenía un gran vidrio dónde se podía ver a los donceles y hombres al otro lado al rededor del hombre que había soltado la lengua, decidió quedarse ahí con los hermanos del azabache y solo ser espectante de lo que su hermanito iba a hacer.


	11. No es solo sexo.

Ver eso sin duda alguna lo había sorprendido y, jamás había visto a un humano hacer tales cosas, Sasuke repartía golpes en aquel cuerpo del humano desgraciado que había osado traicionar a aquel doncel, junto a el sus amigos e Inuyasha hacia lo mismo, mientras y Itachi y Óbito miraban con brazos cruzados desde ahí junto con el.

–. Habla pedazo de mierda, ¡¿A quien le vendiste información?! -. Neji, quien había sido uno de los donceles más pasificos con los que platico tenía la pasiencia a punto de extinguirse, el hombre escupió sangre. 

–. ¡Sakura Haruno!¡No me hagan nada más! -. Ante aquello, las patadas y golpes pararon, el rostro de todos ahí se ensombrecio, como si lo que acaban de descubrir era trajico. Sasuke saco un cuchillo de quién sabe dónde e Itachi actuó rápido tocando un botón y hablando por un micrófono. 

–. ¡Suficiente!, Tíralo a la calle y que sirva de ejemplo para quien quiera traicionarnos de nuevo, nadie a salido herido, no es nacesario matarlo -. El gruñido del azabache menor dejo en vista su inconformidad. 

–. Da las gracias, si por mi fuera estuvieras destripado -. Todos salieron de la cabina y Mustang con Gaara se encargaron de ir a votar al hombre a la calle, Inuyasha le miro con una sonrisa divertida y el solo arqueo una ceja. 

–. Es hora de irnos -. Aviso y el asintió, todos caminaron por un pasillo y comenzaron a salir por lugares diferentes, el e Inuyasha se fueron por un lugar diferente al que vinieron, –. Los chicos se encargan de tener a Sasuke controlado, creo que deberías de pensarlo dos veces antes de querer ser su enemigo, seas o no un yōkai buscará como joderte el trasero -. Salieron por otro lugar, y ya no había nadie adentro del bar o lo que sea que fuere aquel lugar. 

–. Ni sé te ocurra venir mañana, se nos había olvidado que estás en tu época de celo, -. La voz de Óbito sonó enojada mientras salida detrás de la barra. 

–. No paso nada -. Respondió el híbrido, 

–. Puede que no, pero no nos arriesgaremos, además, tienes funciones que cumplir y si no te dijimos nada es porque no habías puesto un pie aquí desde hace un mes -. Su hermanito bufo y tras unas palabras más salieron del lugar, Inuyasha iba callado y no dijo nada mientras caminaban fuera de los barrios bajos para irse en auto, le apretó la mano y este le miro, sus ojos amarillos brillaban ante la escasa luz de la luna.

–. Sesshomaru -. Le llamo, se acercó más a el y le jalo del cuello de la camisa, para darle un beso lleno de desesperación. Lo tomo de la cintura, sintió aquel cuerpo temblar ante su toque, cuando se separaron, Inuyasha apoyo la cabeza en su pecho. –. Hay que apurarnos a llegar antes de que amanezca.

(.....)

La situación se les hacía tan ridículamente extraña a ambos, pero contrario de todo, las cosas no se pueden cambiar, una vez ya hecho todo no podían dar marcha atrás, solo terminar con lo comenzado y ceder ante los deseos de sus cuerpos, la calor aumentando, las acciones tendrán consecuencias que ellos no imaginan aún.

Sus labios acariciaron la piel morena de su hermanito, dejando besos húmedos y una que otra marca roja, mientras que Inuyasha apretaba las sábanas y trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible, sus piernas abiertas y temblorosas, ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?, No lo sabía, pero en ese instante su mente estaba tan turbada que no pudo pensar en nada más que Sesshomaru lamiendo su entrada, se le hacía penoso y humillante estar así pero, ¿Que iba hacer después de esto?¿De verdad solo quedaba la resignación ante eso?, Si, claro que era lo único que le quedaba, esa situación se daba en primer lugar porque esa era su misión, ese era su trabajo y ahora que Sesshomaru lo tocaba de aquella manera tuvo la certeza de que talvez nunca tuvo que hacer nada. Que el retraso de debía a su terquedad y estupidez.

–. ¡Sesshomaru..! -. Arqueo la espalda al sentir dos dedos entrar de golpe en su entrada y ser movidos de manera rápido. Respiro agitado y no pudo evitar apretar las sábanas con fuerza, abrió más las piernas, Sesshomaru busco sus labios y dejo que los atrapará entre sus dientes mordiendolos, uh, de haber sabido que todo se debía a qué simplemente le tenía que abrir las piernas a Sesshomaru para que ambos aceptarán sus sentimientos lo hubiera hecho desde que conoció a Koichi y nada de todo que lo paso hubiera sido una dificultad. 

Otro dedo entro y comenzo a simular embestidas, de su boca no paraban de salir gemidos que intentaba reprimir en vano, ya había estado así con Koga, pero ahora era diferente, ahora podía hacer el ruido que quisiera porque debía hacer que Koichi supiera que su misión estaba siendo llevada a cabo, era estúpido, todo se sentía diferente a lo que hizo con Koga porque el ambiente era otro y llegó a la brillante conclusión de que, con Koga, solo había sido sexo, que por mucho que ambos se quisieran no había sido más que sexo vacío, con Sesshomaru era diferente y no sabía porque. ¿Cómo sus sentimientos pidieron cambiar de un día para otro?, Talvez nunca cambiaron y lo único que había hecho era reprimir aquello.

No quiso aceptarlo, de hecho, ninguno de los dos quiso acerlo, Será inevitable que ambos estén juntos, aquellas palabras llegaron a las mentes de ambos, dichas por seres diferentes pero dichas al final, Sesshomaru se había negado ante aquello, se había hecho una idea de lo que su padre le dijo, ¿El junto a su hermano híbrido?, Era algo estúpido y pensó que su padre había quedado loco, ahora lo comprendia. Solo había atrasado lo inevitable. 

–. ¡Sesshomaru! -. Ver aquella expresión sin duda se lo hizo adorable, jamás había pensando en ver a su pequeño hermano de aquella manera, había imaginado tenerlo abajo de el a punto de clavarle a Tenseiga, pero jamás de esa manera, lo beso mientras sacaba los dedos de su interior, y reemplazaba aquello por su miembro erecto, las uñas de Inuyasha fueron clavadas en su espalda y sentir como lo arañaba le hizo sentir reconfortando. ¿Porque se negó tantas veces a aquello?, Por su orgullo, porque su orgullo como demonio le impedía estar con un híbrido, pero lo quería y ahora no podía retractarse. 

Escuchó un sollozo por parte de su hermanito y rápidamente busco su mirada, no le gusto ver aquello. ¿Porque lloraba?¿No quería?, Si no era así, ¿Porque no lo había detenido?¿Será que solo el había sentido que aquello era lo que debían hacer?.

–, ¿Porque lloras?, Si no querías pudiste decírmelo, -. Antes de poder decir algo más, los labios de Inuyasha lo acallaron, se sintió confundido, ¿Que le pasaba a ese pequeño tonto?.

–. N-no es eso, es solo que, no puedo creer que algo así este pasando, -. Murmuró al separarse, –. No te preocupes por mi, sigue -. Su rostro se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba. Pero con duda comenzó a moverse en su interior, sintiendo la estrechez y la calidez que le brindaba hacer aquello, pequeños gemidos salían de la boca de Inuyasha mientras el mordía su cuello, comenzó a moverse con más fuerza e insistencia. Sin duda alguna aquello era algo que ya no podía negar. 

He Inuyasha pudo confirmarlo, aquello que hacía con Sesshomaru no era solo sexo, iba más haya de eso y aún seguía confundido porque no sabía que era, aún así, dejo que Sesshomaru acabará en su interior. Solto un grito de satisfacción ante ello, no pudo callarse, pero no era algo que le importará en ese momento, dejo que los brazos de su hermano lo rodearan mientras lo besaba con ternura saliendo de su interior, aún su mente seguía turbada y no podía razonar bien, pero tendría tiempo para arrepentirse o alegrarse.


	12. ¡Desaparcio!

Decidio irse porque sabía el dolor que causaba, las palabras de su ex amor resonaban en su cabeza y sus sentimientos salían a flote, corrió y corrió por el bosque, alejándose, huyendo de la forma que se prometió que jamás haría, de todos modos, ya todo estaba perdido. Sentir el pasto cosquillear sus pies descalzos le daba algo de confort, deseo en lo más profundo de su ser que todo volviera a la normalidad, que todo lo que pasó solo fuera un sueño.

Como un recordatorio de la realidad, calló al agua al no darse cuenta por donde corría, su corazón se oprimio y un dolor profundo le embargo, no hizo nada por salir del agua, más que cerrar los ojos y dejarse undir. Más no pudo hacerlo, unas manos lo envolvieron y pudo sentir como apretaban su vientre con suavidad, soltó el aire antes de sumirse en aquella obscuridad. 

Horas antes. 

Su rostro irradiaba felicidad ante lo ocurrido en esos dos meses y medio. Se tocó en vientre con suavidad y profundo amor, ¿Alguna vez en su vida se había visto a si mismo de esa manera?, Probablemente en los últimos meses, pero jamás antes de que todo lo que pasó ocurriera, sin embargo, se sentía remotamente feliz, y sabía que todo estaría bien apartir de ahora. La noticia de su embarazo extraño a todos, pues se suponía que Koga se había ido para evitar eso y, que haya dejado que Sesshomaru lo dejara en ese estado era extraño.

Les contó a todos el porque, Sesshomaru lo acepto y dijo que ya no había nada que hacer, pensaron que lo tomaría mal, pues Sesshomaru de alguna manera estaba siendo usado para salvar a todos, e Inuyasha también, pero dijo "mi padre una vez me comentó que, hiciese lo que hiciese ibamos a terminar juntos irremediablemente, seguramente se refería a eso". La emoción vino después de esas palabras, tendrían a un pequeño corriendo por la casa y Chipo con Lin ya no serían los más pequeños. Jaken dijo que su lealtad también sería para ese pequeño niño que creía en su interior. 

La casa se llenó de alegria, Sango parecía muy feliz por ser tía al igual que Miroku, "no dejaré que ningún degenerado se le acerque si es mujer o doncel", se rió al recordar esas palabras, ¿Quien diría que el pervertido Miroku tuviera complejo de padre?, Sin duda alguna ese niño o niña sería bien recibida, la única distante ante la noticia fue Kagome, la entendieron, después de todo, la azabache estuvo o esta enamorada de Inuyasha. 

–. Creo que estás muy feliz -. Elevó la mirada y Kagome estaba frente a el, asintió mientras hacía espacio para su amiga, pero las alarmas de peligro resonaron en su cabeza, ¿Porque?¿Porque justamente ahora Kagome se veía como la perra hipócrita de Sakura?.

–. Si, la verdad es que fue inesperado, pero me siento bien -. Aún cuando comenzó a sentirse inseguro, mantuvo la cálida sonrisa, algo le decía que Kagome no estaba bien, su mirada y la sonrisa hipócrita se lo dijeron todo. 

–. También lo fue para mí, jamás pensé que Sesshomaru sintiera algo por alguien como tú -. La miro con duda, sin saber que hacer o decir. Algo no andaba bien.

–. ¿A qué te refieres? -. Pregunto, cohibido por la actitud de su amiga. 

–. Bueno, no era algo que alguien esperase después de todo lo que ha pasado contigo, eres un híbrido, vivieron odiandose por más de dos siglos, las palabras de desprecio mutuo y las verdades que siempre te decía a la cara, además, si yo fuese tu no creería en las mentiras que te ha dicho -. El rostro de Kagome se torno serio y algo en Inuyasha comenzaba a desquebrajarse.

–. ¿Mentiras? -. Algo le decia que, lo que escucharía a continuación no sería lindo, que debía poner un alto, pero su curiosidad ganaba.

–. ¿Encerio crees que el se lo ha tomado bastante bien?, Haber, piénsalo, últimamente no está en casa, y aveces parece disperso, ¿Crees que se tomó bien que lo usaste para salvar a todos?, ¡Oh vamos!, Seguramente cree que eres un mentiroso de mierda y seguramente el este lastimado, piensa en como te ha tratado, además, todos aquí parecen un poco distantes también, vamos Inuyasha, a nadie le interesa en lo absoluto que estés embarazado o como te sientes, ¿Crees que alguien te perdono que no hayas confiado en nosotros?¿En qué prefieres contarle tus cosas a unos chicos que acabas de conocer cuando nosotros pasamos muchas cosas contigo? -. No sabía qué hacer, pero tenía razón en algo, Sesshomaru parecía más raro de lo normal y siempre que estaban juntos parecía pensativo, los chicos también estaban igual, algo distantes, el único que actúa normal es Koichi –. No se piensa, ¿Quien aquí te querría?

–. ¿T-tu no lo haces? -. Sintió su corazón empezar a quebrarse. 

–. ¡Ja!¡Claro que no!, La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque no quiero molestar a mi familia, vamos Inuyasha, me jodiste la vida cuando por idiota pensaste que podrías ser un humano y estar con Kykio, deje a mi familia y amigos porque tú necesitabas mi habilidad de ver los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, deje todo lo que amaba para recibir migas de tu cariño y al final todo resultó ser una mierda, ¿Crees que alguien podría quererte con lo egoísta que eres?. El único sentimiento que puedes despertar en un ser vivo es lastima o odio, asco también, después de todo, eres un híbrido, ¿no?, Solo con tu naturaleza es claro que no sirves para nada más que parir hijos, no eres especial, te digo esto porque aún así, un ser tan miserable como tú no debería vivir en una vil mentira como de que alguien llegue a sentir aprecio o amor había ti, un hanyō –. Y su frágil corazón termino de quebrarse, ¿Tan ciego había sido? –. Yo que tú, debería dejar de crecer esas mentiras, solo lastimas a los demás con tu presencia, en especial a mi, a Sesshomaru también porque lo usaste, ¡Oh y Koga también! Lo usaste para evitar tu responsabilidad, que malvado y egoísta Inuyasha -. La azabache se levantó, con una sonrisa en sus labios –. Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a ver a una amiga, piensa en lo que te dije. 

La chica se fue triunfante, dejando a un Inuyasha con dudas y un dolor profundo en su alma y corazón, tenía razón, solo había pensado en el, talvez era cierto que sus amigos solo tenían lastima por el. Se levantó con los ojos fijos en un solo lugar; la salida. Salió de ahí corriendo, si el se iba, todos serían felices, ¿no?. 

Actualidad. 

Simplemente quería desaparecer, ser invisible, igual que un fantasma, su bebé y el simplemente aguardarían en cualquier lugar, donde todos no notarán su presencia como había sido siempre. Más sin embargo, el destino, la vida o quién sabe que, quería joderte la vida. Sintió aquellas manos envolverlo, a él y su vientre, abrió los ojos con lentitud al sentir una cálida caricia en el rostro. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, había mucho pasto y parecía un lindo claro. 

–. ¿Que es lo que haces, cariño?¿Que intentas hacer? -. Aquella voz hizo que se sobresaltara, no podía ser, ¡No podía ser su madre!, Cerro los ojos de nueva cuenta. Sintió la misma mano acariciar sus cabellos, se obligó a abrir los ojos para ver quién hacía esa clase de broma tan pesada, ¿No podían hacer su existencia más mierda?.

–. ¿Quien eres?¿Porque tienes la apariencia de mi madre? -. La mujer le sonrió con dulzura cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Inuyasha no pudo evitar morderse los labios. 

–. Estás confundido, lo entiendo, pero, verdaderamente, me sorprende que caigas en un truco tan bajo como el de creer lo que esa chica te dijo, Sesshomaru te ama, hijo, aunque él no te lo diga lo hace, -. No pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, que cayeron con libertad por su mejillas.

–. No puedes saber eso, ella tiene razón, ¿Porque entonces no me presta atención?, Evita estar conmigo en la casa al igual que mis amigos, últimamente no hay casi nadie ahí y la única persona que me acompaña es Koichi, ella tiene razón, ¿Quien podría querer a un hanyō?, Soy todo lo contrario a alguien frágil y delicado, a un doncel como mis amigos, hay una gran diferencia, ¿Quien me querría así?, Soy un fenómeno y todos me lo han recordado en mi vida, incluso Kagome, que llegó a amarme ahora me odia, pensé se manera ilusa que si me convertía en humano quedaría con Kykio, debido a eso cause mucho daño, nunca pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos y soy un egoísta, use a Koga para no aceptar que quiero a Sesshomaru, madre, ella tiene toda la razón, nadie podría quererme así como soy -. Su madre, a pesar de todo tenía aquella sonrisa maternal y cálida en sus labios, ella lo abrazo, dejando caricias en su cabello de nuevo.

–. Te diré algo, ¿crees que tu padre hubiera dejado que tú y tu hermano, estuvieran juntos?¿crees que te dejo esa misión de puro gusto?¿No crees que si el no hubiera sabido desde un principio que tú cambiarias a Sesshomaru, te hubiera dejado a su merced?, Piensa mi niño, no solo te dejes llevar por lo que te dicen otras personas, debes de darte cuenta que no eres un fantasma, así como dices. Si aún no comprendes lo que te digo, lo entenderás después, ahora, es tiempo que despiertes y luches -. Sintió otras manos envolverlo.

–. Yo sé que tú puedes luchar, eres demasiado fuerte para derrumbarte con esto, hijo -. Ambos pares de manos le soltaron, se dió la vuelta y le sorprendió ver a un hombre que se parecía mucho a Sesshomaru, por no decir mucho, no supo cómo pero lo entendió; era su padre. 

–. ¿P-papá? -. Apenas salió, pero el demonio asintió y no pudo evitar tirarse a abrazarlo. El hombre soltó una risa y lo estrecho entre sus brazos.

–. También me alegra verte, pero debes despertar antes de que sea tarde, debes salvar a mis nietos -. Quiso preguntar más, pero rápidamente, aquella calidez que se había extendido en su cuerpo acabo en su vientre, se sintió ahogarse. Abrió los ojos de golpe y el aire salió de su boca, comenzó a mover las manos con desesperación en el agua, se ahogaba, el agua se metía por su boca y no podía respirar por obvias razones, puso toda su fuerza y cuando sintió que ya no podía más salió del agua tosiendo.

(.....)

–. ¡Desapareció!¡Inuyasha desapareció! -. Grito Koichi desesperando cuando todos entraron a la casa. El pánico los inundó a todos; tenían un mal presentimiento.


	13. Si, te amo.

-¿Que estás diciendo?¿Cómo que no está? -. Pregunto Sango con preocupación.

-. Que no está, no lo sé, cuando regrese del bosque, la puerta estaba abierta y el no estaba, Kagome me dijo que había salido corriendo, ella también se fue, iba con sus maletas, ahora que lo pienso....-. Koichi se puso la mano en el mentón pensativo y su rostro cambio de preocupación a una furia intensa -. ¡Esa maldita desgraciada! -. Grito colérico.

-. ¿Crees que Kagome le dijo algo? -. Pregunto Miroku. 

-. Esa maldita zorra, claro, ¿porque no me había acordado antes? 

(.....)

Dos semanas pasaron desde que Inuyasha desapareció, estaban preocupados, la luna nueva se acercaba y con el embarazo todo era riesgoso, habían dejado de ir a la escuela y salido de excursión como los viejos tiempos, buscando al híbrido por todo el bosque, por su parte Sasuke y los demás buscaban por la ciudad.

Sesshomaru, a pesar de tener su rostro impasible y serio, sentía preocupación y de alguna forma todos lo sabían; estaba enamorado de Inuyasha y, posiblemente la idea de perderlo a él y sus hijos ahora que al fin habían aceptado lo que sentían sería algo duro para el demonio. Las acciones de Sesshomaru eran las que lo delataban, mandaba a Jaken todos los días a preguntarles si había alguna pista. Al igual que lo mandaba a la cuidad y la casa donde vivían, la anciana Kaede se había quedado en la casa por si regresaba.

-. Inuyasha, debías volver -. Koga miro a su amigo hacerse ovillo en la cama, negó con la cabeza, ¿cuánto más iba ha estar así?.

-. No -. Murmuró, deprimido -. No quiero, estoy bien aquí, se que es egoísta y no puedo cambiar mi actitud pero, quiero estar aquí, no quiero verlos -. El varón ya no sabía que hacer, había encontrado al híbrido sangrando de su entrada y peleando con un monstruo, no sabía que hacer porque su clan era una de las pocas que aún vivían como en sus tiempos, y no pudo hacer nada más por su amigo y amor que darle bebidas para que bebé no muriera, pero no podía quedarse así para siempre. 

Con un suspiro salió de ahí y fue a decirle a una de las mujeres de la manada que preparara un té que sirviera como sonnifero. Se lo llevaron y no tuvo otra que hacer que lo tomara a la fuerza, más después, Inuyasha cayó dormido y suspiro de alivio, no quería hacer eso, pero la situación lo demandaba, tomo al doncel en brazos y corrió con el por el bosque, con cuidado, buscando con el olfato a Sesshomaru o alguien de sus amigos. Sabía que todos estaban buscando al hanyō por el bosque, aquella noticia se había esparcido al ser pocos en ese lugar. 

Suspiro aliviado cuando captó la esencia de Sesshomaru, corrió con más rapidez estrechando el cuerpo contra el suyo de la manera más protectora posible. 

-. Ya no sabía que hacer y si sigue con nosotros talvez pierda al bebé, quise traerlo antes pero, no quería -. Sesshomaru lo tomo en sus brazos y asintió. 

-. ¿Hace cuanto está contigo? 

-. Dos semanas -. Contesto, ambos emprendieron camino a casa, no dijeron nada, Jaken apareció y Sesshomaru mandé ha avisar que Inuyasha estaba con el y que lo llevaba a casa. 

(......)

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, su cara vislumbro la sorpresa al verse en la habitación que compartía con Sesshomaru desde hace dos meses y medio, pero trato de tranquilizarse llenado su cabeza que solo era un sueño, porque el no podía estar de vuelta en ese lugar, ¿o si?, No quería ver a nadie de sus amigos o al imbécil mentiroso de su hermano, por más que su madre haya tenido razón en aquella visión, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Kagome, aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, latentes, como si las acabase de escuchar. 

No podía creer aún que un ser tan noble y amable como aquella chica pelinegra lo haya lastimado de aquella manera, pero el había lastimado a todos los que amaba, era algo justo ¿no?. 

-. Inuyasha, -. Koga no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el cojín que fue lanzado a su cara, -. Joder, no seas tan infantil, era por tu bien y el del bebé, ahora, coopera y deja que te revise el doctor. -. A la habitación entro un hombre mayor, cabello canoso y sus ojos de un color morado bastante peculiar, Inuyasha no dijo nada más y dejo que el hombre hiciera lo que creyera necesario. Todos entraron ahí e Inuyasha desvio la mirada. Algo no andaba bien, Inuyasha parecía deprimido y eso no le agrado al doctor.

Una vez termino de sobar su vientre suspiro al escuchar a Koga decirle la cantidad de sangre que perdió durante el combate. 

-. ¿Como están? -. La pregunta desconcertó a todos menos al doctor que le sonrió con tristeza.

-. Según lo que tu amigo me dijo perdiste mucha sangre, la buena noticia es que te encontraron a tiempo antes de que abortadas y lograron salvarte, pero...lo siento, el otro bebé....lo perdiste, ahora debes cuidarte más, la amenaza de aborto se hizo más latente y tienes que evitar luchar, las emociones negativas y estar en reposo, no quieres perder a tu otro bebé, ¿no? -. Se miro los manos mientras negaba -. Bien, cuídate, no cometas imprudencias y cuida muy bien de tu bebé, el debe ser tu preoridad -. El doctor salió de la habitación y los demás con el, no asimilaban la noticia, ¿Iban a ser dos bebés?

-. ¿Perdió un bebé? -. Pregunto Sango al señor, este asintió.

-. No sé cómo el lo sabía, pero si, en efecto eran gemelos, gracias a los dioses no los perdió a ambos, hubiera sido mucho peor, incluso quedaba la posibilidad de que ya no quedará embarazado de nuevo, pero si uno de los fetos sigue vivo hay esperanzas, aparte, me dió la impresión de que estaba deprimido, deben de hacerle saber que el no está solo y que lo quieren, tenemos que evitar a toda costa que le dé depresión pos-parto, si eso pasa puede a llegar a odiarse a si mismo o al bebé, tratara de matarse a el y el bebé, según me contaron el estaba bien con la noticia, algo que le causó demasiado dolor hizo que cometiera la imprudencia de salir y correr peligro, sea lo que sea que presenció o escuchó debió dolerle, deben de entender que el embarazo lo tiene mucho más sensible y cualquier cosa lo afecta, su corazón y sentimientos son demasiado frágiles y fáciles de lastimar en estos meses, la influencia es mucha y cualquier insulto, incinuación, golpe o grito hara que se sienta mal, entienden mi punto, pero deben tener pasiencia, esta depresivo, necesita comprensión y palabras de cariño y repito, saber que no está solo -. El señor les sonrió amablemente y les dió la receta de unas medicinas que no intervendrian en el embarazo, pero servirían para que se tranquilizara.

–. Voy a ver cómo está -. Murmuró Sesshomaru y todos asintieron, comenzando a bajar las escaleras, abrió la puerta con parcimonia, vio a Inuyasha cobijarse con las sábanas hasta la cabeza y encogerce en la cama –. Inuyasha -. Le llamo sentándose en la orilla de la cama, escuchó un gruñido por parte del hanyō.

–. Vete a la mierda -. Espeto enojado, Sesshomaru suspiro, volvió a ser el mismo híbrido malhumorado de siempre, busco una abertura por donde entrar, se escurrió con cuidado apretando los pies de su hermano para que no escapara, y se adentro bajo las sábanas en aquel escondite infantil que su hermano había hecho, aún así, teniéndolo cara a cara, su hermanito se mostró recio a mirarlo cerrando los ojos con fuerza –. No quiero verte, ni sentir tu presencia, vete -. Mascullo con cierta tristeza, Sesshomaru se acercó más a su cuerpo y entrelazó sus piernas con las de Inuyasha, sintió como aquel cuerpo temblaba ante su toque pero después se tranquilizaba. Ambos empezaron a sentir calor, pero no sabían si era por las sábanas que los cubrirán hasta la cabeza o por estar así de juntos. Seguramente eran las sábanas. 

–. ¿Porque no quieres verme? -. Pregunto con suavidad, llevando su mano a la mejilla de su hermanito, acariciándola con cariño, Inuyasha sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas. Pero no debía dejarse llevar, no quería la lastima de nadie. 

–. Porque ella dijo que lastimaba a todos, no quiero la lastima de nadie -. Susurró coivido, Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, ¿será que Kagome si le dijo algo?, Cuando Koichi lo planteo no quisieron creerle, ella era una chica noble y amable, incapaz de hacerle mal a nadie, ¿porque hacerlo a quien amaba o amo?.

–. ¿Quien ella? -. Pregunto con la misma suavidad que la primera vez.

–. Kagome -. Murmuró triste –. Tiene razón, soy un egoísta, siempre lo he sido, dioses, utilize a Koga tratando de no aceptar lo inevitable, a ella para buscar los fragmentos, a Chipo para golpearlo y sentirme bien, los utilizo a tod...-. Los labios de Sesshomaru lo callaron en un beso desesperado, trato de empujarlo pero su fuerza no era la mejor en esos instantes, solamente logro que el cuerpo de su hermano mayor se apegara más a el. 

–. Ella miente, puede que tengas defectos, pero el como tratas a las personas es lo que te hace especial, nunca esperas algo de alguien, no es egoísta, las costumbres no pueden cambiarse de un día para otro, no lastimas a nadie, no eres egoísta y no tienes la culpa de nada, todos los que están aquí te quieren, se preocupan por ti y harían lo que fuera por verte feliz, porque a pesar del trato que les das no dejas de ser alguien puro de corazón, -. Joder, ¿cómo podía no creerle a Kagome así como le dijo eso con tanta seguridad?, Pero Sesshomaru le dice eso con toda sinceridad que jamás había visto en el. 

–. No quiero la lastima de nadie, solo causó dolor en dónde quiera que vaya, no quiero seguir lastimando a todos con mi asquerosa presencia -. Las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos –. Aquí nadie me quiere -. Murmuro lo último, Sesshomaru lo apretó más contra si, abrazándolo de manera cariñosa y protectora, jamás habia sido así con alguien, solo su hermanito lograba hacer que mostrará afecto hacia alguien, ¿cómo podía decir que nadie lo quería?. 

–. Si no te quisieran, ¿crees que se preocuparían tanto por ti? -. Pregunto separándose levemente para verlo a los ojos, apretó más el agarre de sus piernas. 

–. ¿Tu no me quieres? -. La voz tan anhelante con la que pregunto aquello lo desconcertó, ¿cómo se atrevía a preguntar eso?

–. No, -. Murmuró y pudo ver el dolor y la tristeza en los ojitos amarillos, Inuyasha trato de separarse pero no lo dejo.

–. ¡Suéltame!¡Si no me quieres no tienes que estar a mi lado!¡¿Que no escuchaste desgraciado?! -. Aún con los empujones y los improperios que su hermanito decía la situación se le hizo divertida 

–. El cariño no es algo que se acerque siquiera a lo que siento por ti, sería una blasfemia decir que te quiero cuando va mucho más haya de eso -. Los forcejeos cesaron e Inuyasha no entendió lo que le quiso decir, ¿porque ese pedazo de mierda no hablaba claro?. Cuando tuvo una idea de lo que quiso decir lo miro con incredulidad y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–. ¿Me.....Me amas....? -. Pregunto con suavidad y dudativo. 

–. Si, Te Amo


	14. Epílogo; un lindo novio.

Inuyasha miro a Sesshomaru y este asintió, pusieron las manos entrelazadas sobre la armadura de su padre, Sesshomaru le tocó en vientre poco abultado y ambos cerraron los ojos. Una gran luz cegadora se exparcio alrededor del mundo, todos quedaron cegados ante aquello y Koichi sonrió al saber que el posible sufrimiento de Inuyasha al fin terminaba. 

Después de eso y que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru abrieran los ojos bajaron y se encontraron con sus amigos, que miraban al yōkai con una sonrisa cómplice que Inuyasha no comprendió. 

(.....)

Rodo los ojos con fastidio al ver a sus amigos hacer un intento imposible porque no se diera cuenta de la "sorpresa" que tenían para el, ya sabía que se iba a casar, había elegido el vestido y todo, ¡Si, un vestido!¿Porque demonios usaría un vestido?, Por qué se hizo travesti.

Bueno, ni tanto así, simplemente le cumplió el capricho a la pequeña Lin de elegir un vestido de novia para el y aunque tuvo que guardarse su dignidad y herir su orgullo, dejo que la niña lo ayudará con eso, después de todo, solo iba a ser un ratito y nadie aparte de los que vivían en la casa irían, se le hacía estúpido todo aquello, pero a la vez divertido y se sentía curioso por ver qué tan lindo se veía un doncel con vestido de novia. 

Aunque él hubiera elegido tan solo un traje blanco, no pudo por la insistencia de ese par de brujas, escuchó la voz de Sasuke en la parte baja y se maldijo internamente, ¿cómo se le pudo olvidar que esa bola de idiotas venía a burlarse de él?, El unico que talvez no le diga algo burlón sería Itachi. Suspiro con pesadez dejando que Sango le pusiera un brillo rosa pálido en los labios, cerro los ojos y una sombra de color lila fue puesta en sus párpados y rimel en sus pestañas. 

–. ¿Estás listo? -. Pregunto Koichi entrando con un ramo de rosas blancas, y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Inuyasha, seguido de el entraron sus amigos del puticlub, que lo miraron asombrados también. Se sonrojo ante tanta atención y se giró para verse en el espejo y, comprendió la sorpresa de todos. A pesar de estar embarazado, su pansita no se veía y el vestido quedaba ceñido a su cuerpo, la sombra en sus ojos combinaba con la linda flor que el vestido tenía. Sonrió con diversión, ¿Quien lo diría?, El con vestido se veía, bien. 

–. ¡Faltan los zapatos! -. Puso los ojos en blanco al oír eso.

–. ¡Ni loco me pongo tacones! -. Chilló molesto.

–. Sabía que algo como esto pasaría -. Hablo Sasuke, detrás de él traía una caja de zapatos que abrió y mostró a Inuyasha, quien los miro sorprendido.

–. ¿Cómo es que tú...? -. Pregunto con desconcierto, esas zapatillas eran las que había visto en una vitrina cuando fueron al mall, le llamaron mucho la atención pero no las compro porque ya no tenían dinero. 

–. Siempre los escucho aunque ustedes crean lo contrario, ¿sabes? -. El peliblanco sonrió y le arrebató la caja emocionado, –. De nada, eh -. Los chicos rieron ante eso, Inuyasha lo miro con una linda sonrisa.

–. Gracias -. Se levantó ya listo, y todos bajaron al primer piso, llevando a Inuyasha hasta el patio trasero de la casa, dónde se encontraban todos sus amigos sentados en las sillas, a pesar de ser algo relativamente sencillo, se veía hermoso y más con el atardecer callendo, las farolas se encendieron solas mientras el caminaba tranquilo y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, ¡Se sentía extraño!¡Incluso Kakuzu y Hidan estaban ahí!¡Eran los guardias, los guardias!, Debía admitir que le hizo sentir querido al ver a todos los que quería ahí, también se sintió bien al saber que Sesshomaru también consideraba a aquellos imbéciles sus amigos. Ug, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar eso, ¿Cuánto habían cambiado todos?.

Sonrió al ver a Sesshomaru vestido formal, de hecho, todos lo estaban, incluso Sasuke usaba una falda, espera, ¿Sasuke con falda?, Okey, no era el único que había perdido su dignidad ese día, una vez estando a su lado, entrelazaron sus manos y su sonrojo aumento, ¿porque accedió a perder su poca dignidad haciendo eso?, porque quería a esos idiotas y quería compensar haberlos preocupado por estupideces. 

La anciana Kaede, se puso detrás de la mesa que tenía flores y sonrió con cariño a ambos novios, todos se sentaron y miraron espectantes.

–. Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de dos personas que han pasado por mucho a lo largo de su vida y, que por muchas dificultades que tuvieron, supieron encontrar la solución para mantenerse unidos y no dejar que las adversidades los separen, como sacerdotisa mi deber será casar a estás dos almas que están dispuestas a entrelazarse para toda la vida -. La anciana comenzó a recitar varias palabras, mientras que ellos prestaban atención a cada afirmación que la sacerdotisa hacía, Inuyasha no supo porque pero en ese momento sintió unas náuseas terribles que contuvo bien, ¡Oh, el embarazo!, Tantos nervios lo daban afectando. Cómo si sesshomaru supiese lo que le pasaba le apretó más la mano y sonrió con suavidad centrando su de nuevo a la anciana.

–. Inuyasha -. Le llamo la mujer y se vieron a los ojos, –. ¿Prometes estar con Sesshomaru en cualquier adversidad, para bien o para mal, en cualquier momento y circunstancia, en los momentos de debilidad y fortaleza de ambos hasta que la muerte logré separarlos?.

–. L-lo prometo -. Tartamudeo con nervios y pudo escuchar la risita de sus amigos, su cara se puso roja de vergüenza mientras la anciana se dirigía a Sesshomaru. 

–. Sesshomaru -. El mencionado dejo de ver a su lindo novio y posó la vista en la mujer mayor –. ¿Prometes estar con Inuyasha en cualquier adversidad, para bien o para mal, en cualquier momento y circunstancia, en los momentos de debilidad y fortaleza de ambos hasta que la muerte logré separarlos?.

–. Lo prometo -. Su voz sonó con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, pero todos pudieron notar cierta emoción al decirla. La mujer sonrió y extendió un hilo de color rojo, largo, muy largo y grueso. 

–. Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper y, con el poder que me ha sido otorgado al ser sacerdotisa y mis años de experiencia y servicios a los dioses, hoy reafirmo y los uno como una sola alma que al fin se ha encontrado, atando este hilo a su dedo meñique su unión se confirma y queda sellada para siempre -. La anciana camino hacia ellos y dejaron de darle las espaldas a sus amigos, mientras la vieja les ataba el gran hilo rojo a cada uno en su meñique derecho –. Puedes besar al novio, Sesshomaru -. Le comento con diversión e inevitablemente Sesshomaru beso a su avergonzado hermanito mientras sus amigos aplaudían y las chicas y donceles gritaban con emoción. 

–. ¿Tiraras el ramo Inuyasha? -. Pregunto Itachi con calma, asintió y se dió la vuelta. Impulso sus manos y tiro el ramo, se giró al instante que lo lanzó y nadie espero el destinatario de dicho ramo, la sorpresa embargo a todos, solo era coincidencia, ¿verdad?, Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas al ver la sorpresa de todos. 

–. No sé de qué se sorprenden, soy un doncel después de todo, ¿no?, -. Aún así, tampoco a él le gustó mucho eso, pero lo ignoraron y siguieron con la fiesta, todos estaban bien, bailaban y charlaban entre si, los otros comían y el no paraba de sonreír, ¿alguna vez se había visto en una situación similar?, Nunca, jamás, no se le había ocurrido, tampoco pudo imaginar algo así en un pasado, todo lo que habían pasado valió la pena sin duda, porque ahora era feliz y eso era lo que importaba. También seguía doliendo lo que Kagome le dijo, pero cuando la buscaron la familia de la chica le dijo que se había ido a estudiar a otro país y se disculparon con el, no le guardaba rencor, después de todo, ella seguía siendo su amiga por muy perra que haya sido. 

Se tocó el vientre con suavidad mientras le sonreía a Sesshomaru, jamás se había imaginado una vida con su hermano, jamás se había imaginado algo como eso que estaban viviendo. 

–. ¿Estás bien? -. Le pregunto su hermano y el le sonrió más. 

–. Claro, -. Murmuró –. Jamás se me abría ocurrido imaginarme algo como esto, es agradable ver los progresos que hemos hecho, ¡Ahg, que cursi sone! -. Se rió un poco mientras miraba a sus amigos. 

–. Tampoco se me abría ocurrido, ya no es una molestia pasar tiempo con todos ellos -. Se sincero, Inuyasha no pudo evitar colgarse de su cuello y darle un beso que los dejo sin aliento, al separarse Inuyasha sonrió más, no sabía si era por el embarazo aquella irremediable felicidad o porque de verdad Koichi había logrado que dejara de esconder lo que sentía. Pero se sentía bien así. Pero claro, esa felicidad se esfumó al instante y puso cara afligida mientras se separaba y ponía las manos sobre su pecho, ¿que era aquella opresión?, No lo entendía, sentía como si fuese a darle un ataque en el corazón. Y lo comprendió, –. ¡Inuyasha! -. Le llamo Sesshomaru tomándolo en brazos. 

–. ¡Sasuke!¡Las rosas!¡Pásame las rosas! -. Dijo tan pronto pudo tomar aire, el doncel se las tiro y con ayuda se sentó en una de la sillas. Con las manos hizo un círculo invisible y los pétalos blancos se arrancaron solos y comenzaron a dar vueltas frente a el, se quedó ido, viento el centro del círculo, aunque nadie más viera eso, el pánico se hizo presente en su rostro y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, Sesshomaru quiso acercarse, pero Koichi lo detuvo negando suavemente con la cabeza, –. ¡No!¡No lo hagas!¡Sasuke!¡No seas idiota! -. Comenzó a murmurar, y por más que alguien quiso acercarse al ver la aflicción en su rostro, Koichi y los donceles no los dejaron –. ¡Sasuke...!, -. Los pétalos callejón al suelo y sobre su vestido, llevo las manos a su cabeza con frustración, comenzó a analizar su visión y busco a Sasuke con su mirada –. Lo siento -. Le dijo y nadie lo comprendió. 

–. ¿Que fue lo que viste? -. Pregunto con suavidad el involucrado. 

–. No fue todo concreto, pero, tu...tu te sacrificaste en medio de todo el caos, pero creo que sí algo te llegase a pasar al punto de morir lo hubiera visto, necesito estar preparado, no puedo decirte mucho y lo sabes -. La tristeza que reflejo no le gusto a nadie y Sasuke le sonrió con dulzura. 

–. No te preocupes, se que algo se te ocurrirá y también se que no dejarás que nada me pase -. Todo volvió a lo que estaba gracias a Sasuke, trataron de ignorar lo que dijo Inuyasha y lo que vio, aunque la fiesta volvió a si curso se sintió afligido por Sasuke. Pero Sesshomaru le quitó cualquier preocupación al decirle que tenía una sorpresa para el. 

–. ¿A dónde me llevas? -. Pregunto cuando llegaron a la cochera y su hermano hizo que se subiera al auto. 

–. Es una sorpresa -. Respondió y el bufo, Sesshomaru piso el acelerador y comenzó a manejar como maniático, se saltó varios altos y los semáforos pasaron a segundo plano, a Inuyasha no le importo, porque confiaba en que nada les pasaría. Cuando su hermano aparco salieron del auto y estaban frente a una casa no muy grande. Pero pudo divisar que unas cuadras más abajo comenzaban los barrios bajos de aquel lugar, y tampoco estaba lejos de donde vivían, lo miro con desconcierto al verlo caminar hacia la reja del lugar y abrirla.

–. ¿Que es este lugar? -. Pregunto viéndolo. 

–. Una casa -. Contesto tratando de hacerse el gracioso, pero su hermanito lo miro con un tic en la ceja derecha mientras caminaba sosteniendo el vestido de abajo para poder subirse a la acera.

–. ¡No es gracioso! -. Le grito con fastidio. El le extendió la mano y la tomo. Abrió la reja y entraron al lugar, el lugar era chico pero lindo.

–. Esta es nuestra casa, no me molesta vivir con los demás, pero ellos insistieron en que debíamos estar en un lugar que sea cerca de los barrios bajos y de los altos, que así ellos podían venir y visitarnos, y no estaría lejos -. Entraron a la casa e Inuyasha se quedó maravillado, –. La verdadera razón por la cuál te ignorabamos -. Entrecerró los ojos y miro a su hermano, que encendió las demás luces de la casa. 

–. Me mentiste -. Le dijo enojado, 

–. No te mentimos, también era por lo de la boda, pero bueno, los demás se encargaron de decorarla, yo hice eso -. Señalo una esquina del living, dónde había unas mantas, colchón y almohadas, ¡Era un fuerte para el!. 

–. ¡Te amo Sesshomaru! -. Grito lanzándose sobre el emocionado y dándole un beso, su cuarto era prácticamente algo como eso, y le gustaba que su hermano se haya tomado la 'delicadeza' de hacer algo así para el. 

–. Yo también te amo, -. Le dijo tomándolo por la cintura, se abrazaron mientras ambos se besaban, Inuyasha estaba feliz, irremediablemente de lo que pasará, sabía que su hermano estaría con el, saber que ahora estaban unidos le hacía sentir mejor que nuca, jamás pensó que algo como ir seduciendo a Sesshomaru le causaría tanta felicidad. 

Fine.


	15. Curiosidades.

¡Bienvenidos al manicomio mis tetrícos pacientes!¿Cómo están?, Espero que bien, aquí les traigo las curiosidades de este lindo fanfic al cual le han dado de todo su apoyo y amor ♥️.

Inu: Te tardaste piojosa :v

Calla que me desinspiras >:v

Inu: esa palabra no existe -.-"

Bien, como decía, les traigo las curiosidades uwu. 

¡Empecemos!

1-. Este fanfic fue inspirado en.....la verdad es que no se en que fue inspirado, solo se que estaba yo, ahí toda tranquila leyendo un fanfic que se llama "vínculo predestinado" y me dije a mi misma; mi misma, ¿Porque no escribes un fanfic de estos dos" y me metí a hacer un borrador XD

2-. El nombre salió de un capítulo de "Pasiones Peligrosas" estaba viendo ese programa por Discovery Investigation cuando me llamo la atención un párrafo que la mujer narraba; "y entonces, la belleza y juventud de xxx fue seduciendo a xxx" y dije; ¡Justo así!¡Que se llame Seduciendo a Sesshomaru! Y así quedó xd.

3-. Cuando hice prólogo, lo había hecho de una forma diferente, se iba a desarrollar en la época antigua, se me hacía justo y Kagome no iba a estar ahí, pero de un momento a otro, sentí que mi prólogo no impresionaria a nadie y sería aburrido. 

Por lo que, lo leí y me pareció sumamente aburrió; termine cambiado la descripción y el prólogo y quedó justo como ustedes lo encontraron. 

4-. El primer capítulo.....ufff, ese capítulo me costó escribirlo, porque escribía algo y nada, ¡Absolutamente nada me complacía!, No me gustaba la manera en la cuál lo narraba y senti que era pura mierda, hasta que, de un momento a otro, se me dió la idea de escribir una pelea, porque justamente estaban pasando Inuyasha por el televisor y estaban peleando con el que era enemigo del padre de Inuyasha, dónde el logro dominar el viento cortante y el manejo de su espada. 

5-. El segundo capitulo fue fácil, la verdad que, estaba viendo vídeos en YouTube, y me gusta mucho Two Feat, esa música es la reina de la sensualidad uwu 💕. Así que, buscaba traducciones y me apareció, "love is a bish" y cuando lo termine, fui a escribir. 

6-. El crossover, ¡Eso fue jodidamente difícil!. No sabía que animes colar en la historia, pero después, me fijé que tenía ya el prólogo de "Donceles, hijos de los angeles caídos" y sentí que el hecho de Inuyasha doncel y la trama de ese fic concordaban un poco y lo ajuste. 

7-. El capítulo "revelado" iba a ser totalmente diferente. Tenía planeado algo muy raro, como sabemos, Koga está enamorado de Inuyasha, para mí, fue una idea fugaz dónde Koga está hablando con Inuyasha de lo de su ciclo de celo y los chicos los escuchan, otra de esas era que, Inuyasha ya conocía a Naruto y después de venir del centro comercial, este lo perseguía para saber dónde vive y le arma un escándalo en la casa por imprudente. Pero en medio de la desesperación de actualizar salió así de raro y....no se :v así quedó.

8-. El capítulo, "adiós, Koga" fue algo inesperado inclusive para mí....Sentí que por alguna razón, Koga estorbaba enormemente en mis planes, si bien mi idea era que ellos estuvieran juntos una buena temporada para hacer joder a Sesshomaru, no lo sentí cooerente si Inuyasha iba a morir si seguía prolongando la decisión. 

Por lo tanto, basándome en la primera vez de Inuyasha con el, hice que como ese momento fue especial para ambos, quedará como un lindo recuerdo. Y así, le dije adiós a Koga en mi historia hasta los últimos capítulos que apareció de nuevo.

9-. Ese cap me me gustó mucho porque hice que los demás reaccionarán. No sé ustedes, pero en el anime, yo siempre sentí que los chicos nunca hacían el esfuerzo suficiente para comprender a nuestro hermoso híbrido. 

Siempre pensé que a veces llegaban a pasarse de verga, encerio, cuando no lo tomaban en cuenta para algo, ya sabemos que el es terco por naturaleza, pero ellos debían de comprender el dolor que el había pasado, pero es algo de cuál no debo renegar y ya, verdad innegable fue uno de mis caps favoritos uwu ♥️

10-. Lo demás, bueno lo demás es fácil, decidi que no quería un fic largo, ya que, me daba hueva todo en esos días y tengo un chingo de historias que no actualizo xd, por lo que, "hazlo, bésame" salió un tanto forzado a mi parecer, porque, Koga se había ido el día anterior y ese capítulo ya Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se besaban, pero quería terminar con eso y al final salió así.

11-. Odié, con toda mi retorcida alma el lemon que hice, ¿Porque?, No lo sé, weno si se pero no te wa decir ;v okno. Lo odié porque no me gustó, lo sentí seco, con falta de narración y amor. Yo solo ví ahí un revolcón y nada más :"v

12-. Cómo tampoco quería dejar así no más todo fácil, hice a Kagome bien mala >:3. ¿Porque?, Porque tengo la mente jodidamente retorcida, siempre pienso que los personajes que son amables y puros pueden ser fáciles de corromper con lo que más quieren. Así que, la Kagome mala que le dijo todo eso a Inuyasha la cree yo y por eso fue cruel con sus palabras.

13-. El aborto, la verdad es que....pensé en matar a los dos cachorros de Inuyasha y en algún momento pensé en que era mejor que muriera ahogado....¿Cruel, cierto?, Si, pensé en matarlo así, pero de pronto quise que Inuyasha viera a sus padres, el nunca conoció a Inu no Taicho y me pareció más razonable hacer eso y por eso solo mate a uno de los cachorros UwU. Soy buena gente, no me lo repitan ♥️

14-. En qué Koga lo encontrará en medio de una batalla se me hizo razonable ya que estaban en el bosque y Koga vive ahí, y......sí, también pensé matarlo ahí, y cuando Koga lo encontrará, el ya estaría muerto.

15-. El último capítulo fue sin dudas uno de los más difíciles porque no se cómo escribir un buen final y las palabras "FIN" en cada historia me dan grima....pero después me ilusione con ver a Inuyasha con algo denigrante y humillante >:3 ¡Un vestido de novia! Y me esmere demaciado en hacer el jodido fanart con el vestido y valió la pena :D

16-. La vision que él tuvo, fue acerca de Sasuke y algo muy grueso que planeo en el fanfic NaruSasu que mencioné, ahí Inuyasha está muy triste por la tempestad, pero era una clara invitación a qué se pasarán para el otro fic, porque ahí podrán ver al bebé aunque en su mayoría es sobre Sasuke y Naruto. 

Y creo que eso sería todo, si tienen alguna duda pregunten porque yo ya ni me acuerdo bien que carajos escribí en el fic XD. Solo se que me quedo bien pinche chingón y les gustó UwU ♥️.

Inu: no sabes si es así....

¡Calla y no me mates la ilusión!.

¡Buenooooop!¡Espero y les gustarán las curiosidades!, Les invito a seguirme, subiré un fic Inucest pronto, no se cuando, pero pronto UwU. 

Pero les doy las gracias por seguir está historia de mierda :'v

Inu: que contradictoria....

¡Calla! Bien, iba diciendo que les doy las gracias, por las leídas, votos, comentarios, que recuerden que cada una de esas cosas hace que me ponga feliz porque se que les gusta el desmadre que escribo :'3 💕

También recuerden de que ahora que entraron al manicomio ya no pueden salir.....son mis pacientes de forma automática....y que por ser mis pacientes los hamo con jamón ♥️.

Inu: "jamón" no se escribe con "h".

¡Que te calles!¡Yo los HAMO CON H, PORQUE A NI ME GUSTA ASI! 💕. Y con jamón también porque el jamón me re-encanta ♥️ uwur.

Bueno, eso sería todo. 

Nuevamente gracias por todo y los quiero, les mando un abrazo medicado en sedantes 👀.

¡Se despide!¡Ivi la psicóloga!.


End file.
